Chloe X Nathaniel One Shots
by PredaPrime
Summary: Some miscellaneous one shots starring everyone's favourite tomato child and buzzing heroine! (Summary stinks, but story should be much better! NOTE: Some of these stories won't follow the current canon of the show in order to make the stories run a bit better. Miraculous Ladybug is owned by the appropriate owners. Cover Image originally done by Eden Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters. Nor do I own the artwork for the story cover. **

**All rights go to respective owners.**

**One Shot 1: The Art of Affection**

Chloe Bourgeois walked like a moaning mummy into her physics class. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she'd been out almost all night as Queen Bee. She alongside Ladybug and co. had to stop another one of Hawkmoth's akumatized victims, who was just a little girl who wanted to stay up all night and made every sleeping person in Paris into sleepwalking zombies. Chloe let out a yawn as she sat down beside her best friend and personal assistant Sabrina. The ginger haired girl got Chloe's books and pencil case out for her and set them up in front of Chloe like she normally would.

"Feeling tired Miss Bourgeois?" Ms. Mendeleiev spoke sternly to Chloe, noticing her tired look. "If you fall asleep in this class, I'm making you stay behind."

"Eeh… Whatever." Chloe moaned back. She wasn't thinking clearly.  
"Chloe!" Sabrina said, now trying to get her to wake up. Ms. Mendeleiev just frowned.

"Fair enough. You'll stay behind." She said before walking back up to her desk.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't sleeping!" The blonde girl called back to her teacher as she stood up from her seat, now coming awake from hearing that comment.

"You were rude to the teacher Chloe. You'll be staying behind and that's final."

"Ugh! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"  
Chloe slumped back into her seat, pouting like the spoiled girl she was. Much to the delight of the other students, especially Marinette and Alya.

During the class as Ms. Mendelevive droned on to the class about particles, fields of motion and things like that, a certain boy whose hair was as red as a fresh ripe tomato was busy doodling in one of his many sketchpads.

"Ahem. Nathaniel…" Ms. Mendeleiev called up to him. He looked up to see the purple haired woman with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Yes Miss?" Asked Nathaniel, peering up from the brim of his book.

"I suppose your artwork is more important than the lesson?"

"N-no Miss. I just wanted to get it finished while the idea is still in my head."

"Well you can finish it. When you stay behind after class is over. Now put the art book down and focus on your textbook." Ms. Mendeleiev finished before turning back to the interactive board.

The defeated artist sighed quietly and closed his sketchbook.

One long lesson about the formulas of forces and motion later, everyone had packed up and moved on towards their next class. All except Chloe and Nathaniel who were now sitting at the front of the class. Chloe just looked straight ahead, her head resting on her hand while Nathaniel sat there, trying not to sink himself deeper into trouble. Ms Mendeleiev was looking around her desk for something with little success of finding it.

"Oh come on…" she grumbled. "Where did I set those papers?!"

The two students watched with some amusement as their teacher looked through drawer after drawer, frustration growing with each passing second.

"I'll be right back." She said to them before storming over to the door. She stopped before going out and turned to Chloe and Nathaniel. "I expect you to be sitting there when I get back."

The teacher left the room, leaving the two students alone in the room with each other. Now, Chloe didn't particularly like Nataniel because he was a nerdy artist who drew lame pictures and Nathaniel didn't like Chloe because she could be rude and snobbish so the two didn't want to make eye contact with each other.

Chloe took out her expensive looking compact mirror and inspected her flawless face. She smiled a smug grin at her reflection.

"Oh Chloe…" the vain mayor's daughter thought to herself, "you are the most perfect girl in the world and don't you forget it!"

In the corner of her eye, she spotted Nathaniel taking out his sketch pad. The cover was green and very creased, showing its age and that it was used quite often. Stickers of superhero logos and fantasy symbols were plastered all over it. The redhead took out a pencil and was about to draw…

"So, you're just going to start doodling again behind the teacher's back? And I thought you were a good student." came Chloe's snarky voice, still looking at him through the corner of her eye and not directly.

"You're one to talk." Nathaniel replied back in a low mutter, not really interested in arguing the toss with the blonde haired girl. Chloe's eye twitched.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped.

"You were gawking at yourself in the mirror just now, making silly faces."

"I was admiring my reflection you dweeb! Besides, at least I look better than any of your stupid drawings. That beaten up book probably contains all kinds of lame superhero fan art."

The artist didn't reply. He didn't take kindly to people blindly insulting his work. He prefered constructive criticism.

As time went on and with no sign of Ms Mendeleiev to stop him, Nathaienl kept working on his next project. His pencil making the idea in his head become reality on the page. He was concentrating to get all the finer details right because as the saying goes, the devil is in the detail and it was especially true for him.

Chloe was fiddling on her 4th new phone this month. She was playing a Ladybug themed game she downloaded when she looked up over the phone to Nathaniel looking down at his now finished masterpiece, smiling happily.

"Admiring your ugly doodle, tomato?" The girl asked him rudely.

"Yes. Yes I am." The aspiring creator replied smugly to get back at her. This just made her cross.

"Then let me see it then!" Chloe demanded. "I wanna see how lame… this… is?"

The drawing was of Queen Bee and another superhero was wearing a red and blue full body outfit with a spider logo on his chest, swinging into action side by side.

"Wait… It's not… Ladybug?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow at him. "I mean… I thought you were a complete Ladybug fanboy like that bla bla blogger Alya is."

Nathinel shook his head, making his long red hair move from side to side quickly.

"No. Well… Yeah, I like Ladybug. I mean, who doesn't?"

"Hawkmoth." Chloe answered quickly. The two shared a quick chuckle before he pressed on.

"But I prefer Queen Bee. She's just as kind, smart and heroic as Ladybug is." he continued. "And together with her teammates, she's an unstoppable force for good against Hawkmoth and his Akuma."

A small blush had began to form on Chloe's cheeks. Nathaniell then blushed himself as he looked away.

"And… I really like her style." he muttered. "She really rocks that outfit. Probably explains why I draw her so much."

By this point, Chloe's face was almost as red as the boy's hair. She looked away as not to draw any attention to herself.

"I… I was not expecting that." she thought. "He's a fan of ME?! But, he hates me when I'm… me. But still…" the girl shook her head. "No! Chloe, you only have eyes for Adrikins! Not this red haired tomato artist who… who… really brings out my curves when he draws me as Queen Bee…"

She peeked over at him again, watching him sign the drawing. A rare genuine happy smile came onto her lips.

"Plus he's quite nice too." She thought whilst looking at the drawing. She then decided to speak up.

"Hey Nathaniel." Chloe said in a polite manner, which was unusual for her.

"Yes Chloe?" he answered, setting his pencil down.

"I-"

Before she could answer, footsteps could be heard coming up towards the classroom door. The two students panicked and quickly put their things away before they were spotted with them out and would have them confiscated.

"You wanted to as-"

"Later. Right now, just sit down and shut up."

After the school day was done and the two students had gotten an extra physics assignment from Ms. Mendeleiev, Chloe saw Nathaniel waving goodbye to his friends Max and Kim.

"See you online then!" The redhead called to them as he waved.

"Hey Tomato." Said Chloe from behind. He turned to face her.

"Oh… Hey Goldilocks." He retorted.

Chloe just rolled her eyes."Yeah… Great comeback. Anyways, I came to ask-"

"If it's about the assignment. No. I have no clue how the formulas work."

"It's not about that! Sabrina's doing it for me anyway. I came over to ask you if…"

Nathaniel just looked confused. What was up with Chloe? She never came over unless she wanted to belittle you, let alone ask you something.

"If what?" He enquired, noticing Chloe's slight blush on her cheeks.

"If… You could do a… request for me… Please." She asked quickly. He was taken back a bit by what she just said. She normally didn't like art and he'd never heard her say please in a polite once.

"Uh… Sure." he replied. "What do you want?"

"A picture of Queen Bee looking heroic as always. With her on the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel."

"OK. I'll have it done by Thursday."

"Good. Now don't be a slacker! I expect the best artwork possible!"

"Don't you worry. I'll make sure it's done to your standards."

Nathaniel went to head out to go back home, but Chloe called him back.

"Wait! I forgot to say this earlier." she said as she came up to him, standing for a moment before saying what she had to say. "I don't think your art is ugly. Or garbage. Or anything for that matter. You're… a good artist Nathaniel. That's all I have to say."

The boy almost couldn't talk. Chloe was not only being polite, but now she was complimenting him. What had this imposter done with the real Chloe Bourgeois?

"T-Thanks Chloe. I'll see you tomorrow then." was all he could say to her before he left, trying to make sense of what had just happened that day, leaving a blushing blonde girl at the school entrance.

Chloe took out her phone and called Sabrina.

"Sabrina… I need an herbal tea. Like… yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters.**

**NOTE: This story doesn't follow the canon ML lore. For example, the other characters keep their Miraculouses instead of having to return them. **

**One Shot 2: Evillustrator Redrawn!**

"Are you sure you want to go with me to this? You don't have to if you want to."

"Um, of course I want to go! It's not everyday that your boyfriend gets invited to a comic artist conference. Plus, I want to see their faces when they behold your masterpieces!"

"OK… OK… But be warned. It will get real nerdy real fast."

"Considering I've been dating you for the past three months, I think can handle it."

Chloe and Nathaniel were quite the odd couple to say the least. No one saw them ever becoming an item, not even each other. Despite coming from very different walks of life with one being fed with a silver spoon and the other with a plastic spoon, they did enjoy each other's company and spent as much time as they could together.

The pair walked down the streets of Paris hand in hand towards the Louvre, where the conference was being held that afternoon. While Nathaniel was busy thinking of what he'd say to the other attendees there, Chloe had her mind on other things.

"I really should make a move." She thought. "We've been together this long and we haven't even shared our first kiss yet. I'm gonna change that today. Just have to psyche myself up for it! I'm gonna kiss Nathaniel! I'm gonna kiss him! I'm gonna-"

"Babe!" came the titular boy's voice, quickly snapping her back into reality. "Babe, we're here."

"O-oh w-we are?" Chloe stuttered. She'd been so lost in thought that time must have passed her by. They saw a man over near the entrance of the famous glass pyramid.

"Excuse me sir." Nathaniel asked the gent, "I'm here for the comic artist conference today being held here today."

"Name please." The man replied bluntly.

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg."

The man inspected his clipboard, reading down the list of names with his pen to guide him. He found Nathaniel's name and ticked it. He then looked at Chloe.

"Is she another artist with you?" The man asked.

"No. She's my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry sir. But if she's not an artist, she cannot go to the conference with you." Nathaniel was informed. Chloe folded her arms and gave the man a death stare.

"Do you know who I am?!" She began. "I am the daughter of Mayor Bourgeois and I demand you let-

"Let's not cause a scene Chloe." Nathaniel softly said to her to calm her down. "It hopefully won't be too long and once this is over, I'll take you to the Champs-Élysées afterwards."

The blonde haired lass took a deep breath in and out to settle herself. "Alright. Have fun and show them the wonderful works you have made." She told her boyfriend. He smiled that charming smile that always made her heart skip a beat. "This is my chance! This is my chance to kiss him!" Chloe said into herself. "Go Chloe! GO!"

"I will. See you later!" Nathaniel said to her.

He was about to walk in through the doorway when Chloe grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I've… gotta give you something first!"

Chloe tried her best to move in and kiss Nathaniel, but she found herself frozen stiff. She just stood there for a moment or two, trying to get herself to make her move but she couldn't.

"What did you want to give me?" Nathaniel asked her.

"Oh! Erm… I wanted to give you… A surprise!" She giggled nervously, quickly letting go of his arm. "But it will have to wait!"

"Oh… Okay then. See you later Chloe!" Nathaniel replied before heading in to the conference. Chloe's face was starting to turn bright red and she ran off to a nearby alleyway.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" she cried out in frustration, banging her fist against the wall. Out of her purse came her Kwami, Pollen.

"My queen," The yellow and black Kwami said in her polite and formal manner. "Something troubles you. Does it concern Nathaniel?"

"It does Pollen! You see, I tried to kiss him. Like, that romantic first kiss that you've seen in all those movies."

"And what happened? Did he not want to?" Pollen quizzed, tilting her head slightly.

"I just… froze up. I wanted to pull him and be all romantic, but I failed so hard…"

Chloe slumped down onto the ground with her knees at her chest and her head down.

"Ugh… I'm such an idiot."

"Don't be like that." soothed Pollen. "I'm sure you will get your chance sooner or later."

In the Louvre, Nathaniel was now sitting down at the large conference table along with his fellow artists. They'd all given presentations of their art pieces and explained their personal favorite comic books and characters to show where they gained their inspirations for their work.

"Next up, Nathaniel Kurtzberg." Said the organizer. Nathaniel rose from his seat with his sketch pad in hand. He opened at one of the pages which had an illustration of Ladybug, Cat Noir and of course Queen Bee, about to take on some killer robots with laser beams shooting out of their eyes and fantasy monsters wielding swords, axes and bows.

"My main inspiration is the heroes of Paris, Team Miraculous." the red headed artist began explaining to the other artists. Some of them just rolled their eyes.

"So, how do killer robots and trolls come into all this? I don't remember seeing any killer robot super villains." said one artist in a condescending tone.

"I just thought it would be co-" Nathaniel was about to explain before being rudely cut off by another artist.

"It's not cool. It's just lazy."

Poor Nathaniel was trying not to show that he was upset but it was getting difficult.

"And Queen Bee? Really? You couldn't have used someone better like… Viperion or Pegasus or-"

"Queen Bee is the best hero out there!" Nathaniel cried out. This declaration made a bunch of the other artists burst out laughing. It was all too much for him. Grabbing his things, he made a quick exit, tears beginning to run down his face.

At the same time in a disclosed location, the shudders of a giant circular window opened and a swarm of white butterflies flew around the room.

"Ah… Despair from an artist whose work has been ridiculed by his own fellow artists. The perfect canvas for my Akuma!" grinned the villainous Hawkmoth. One of the white butterflies landed in his palm and he proceeded to fill it with evil energy. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize him!"

The now black butterfly flew out of the middle of the giant window and out into Paris. It flew into the Louvre to find Nathaniel.

He was currently in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. Tear marks could clearly be seen on his face and on his sketchpad, which the Akuma merged into and once again he was under Hawkmoth's influence.

"Evillustrator," The villain addressed him. "Your fellow artists who should understand the pain and struggles of the art world as well as the ruthless criticism proceeded to make you a complete laughing stock. So to show them how it feels to be ridiculed, I will give you the power to bring the drawings in your sketchpad to life! In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!"

"Time to draw up some mayhem!" Nathaniel replied with devilish glee before being taken over by the evil energy of the Akuma.

Outside the art gallery, Chloe was pacing around, trying to think of what she could say to her boyfriend about her surprise, but she was coming up completely blank.

"No no no! I'm just going nowhere!" The blonde cried out. Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by the sound of a massive explosion and people screaming in terror and running from a swarm of fantasy creatures like trolls, skeletons and orcs. A giant killer robot rose up from the inconic glass pyramid shattering it to pieces. Evillustrator was perched on his creations shoulder.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Nathaniel?" She uttered in shock and disbelief.

"Listen up Paris!" The akumatized artist shouted from a megaphone he'd drawn. "My art is not a joke to anyone and I'll make you see it by tearing down all the galleries in Paris so only my art can remain! Unless your precious superheroes surrender their Miraculous!"

Chloe knew what she had to do and ran off to somewhere where she shouldn't be seen by anyone else. She opened her purse to let Pollen out.

"It appears that Nathaniel's been akumatized by Hawkmoth. Something must have happened in the conference." Pollen pondered, figuring quickly out what was currently going on.

"We've got to save my boyfriend!" Chloe said with urgency. "Pollen, buzz on!"

Pollen flew into the silver hair comb on Chloe's head and she was transformed in Queen Bee! She got out her communicator to contact Ladybug and the rest of Team Miraculous.

"This is Queen Bee! We've got Evillustrator here at the Louvre and he's got a giant robot as well as an army of monsters! You must get down here ASAP!"

Team Miraculous had soon gathered on the rooftops. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace met up with Queen Bee.

"So, what's the plan m'lady?" Cat Noir asked. "Because something tells me that he's not in the mood to do some relaxing colouring in."

Ladybug looked out over towards the Louvre and analysed the area. There were monsters running around terrorising people with Evillustrator looking for the heroes from his giant robot.

"OK…. This isn't going to be easy." The spotted heroine answered her partner. "First, let's find the Akuma."

The group nodded in agreement and raced down into the plaza. Evillustrator heard the rapidly approaching footsteps and quickly turned towards the sound.

"Attack! Attack! Bring me their Miraculouses!" He yelled to his monstrous troops through the megaphone.

The superheroes and the monsters clashed. They fought for a long while, but the monsters just kept coming.

"They're like rabbits in a warren! We can't hold 'em forever!" Rena Rouge shouted to her leader as she whacked an orc with her flute.

Queen Bee looked up at the now evilized Nathaniel with a look of worry and fear. She didn't want to hurt him even though he was evilized. It was at that moment when she saw what was in his hand.

"Ladybug!" She called. "I think know where the Akuma is! It's in his sketchpad! I'll go and retrieve it!"

"Got it! We'll take care of the monsters!" Ladybug replied a she and the others formed up.

"And how are we gonna do that? These monsters are like, hella powerful!" Carapace questioned, clutching his shield.

"Don't worry my shell-shocked friend! Ladybug will think of something!" Cat Noir calmly said, showing his trust in her.

Meanwhile, Queen Bee was making her way up the robot's body towards Evillustrator so she could snatch the sketchbook from him. But she wasn't looking forward to facing him.

"I can't fight Nathaniel. He's the love of my life and I can see he's been hurt enough already. I don't want to make things worse."

She inhaled and exhaled. She may love her boyfriend very much, but people were at risk and so were her teammates. There was no other option to fight.

Once she reached the robot's shoulder, Queen Bee yelled over to her foe.

"Evillustrator! Stop this madness!" The superheroine ordered the akumuzited artist.

"Not until all your miraculouses are mine!"

He summoned up a sword from his sketchpad and the two battled it out on the robot's shoulder. Queen Bee's top clashed with his blade. One moment was all she needed to hit her with the Venom attack and immobilize him.

Back on the ground, Ladybug had just summoned her Lucky Charm, which gave her a colander of all things.

"Cats eat fish. Not vegetables." Cat Noir stated as the item fell into Ladybug's hands. The super heroine looked around for things to use with the kitchen utensil. Her vision caught a nearby fire hydrant, Carapace's shield and the colander. She put a plan quickly into action.

"Cat Noir! Use your Cataclysm on that fire hydrant! Carapace, you go with him!"

The two boys nodded and ran off towards the hydrant. Back on the robot, Queen Bee was now getting weakened.

"Yes Evillustrator!" Hawkmoth cackled as he looked on through the villain's eyes. "Grab her haircomb!"

He was about to grab it when the sound of surging water filled the air. He turned around and his face turned to one of shock as his creations were seen melting into wet paper; all thanks to Ladybug's improvisation. The geyser of water from the hydrant and Carapace's shield directing the surging torrent into the colander created a sprinkler which wiped out all his drawn up monsters.

"You may have bested my monsters, but you won't best me!" Evillustrator snarled. He summoned up a griffin from his sketchpad and hopped onto its back.

"Oh no you don't!" Queen Bee shouted bravely as she towards the beast as it took flight. She just barely managed to grab onto its back leg and held on for dear life as it swooped and soared above the Louvre courtyard.

"When I said I'd like an air tour of Paris someday, this isn't what I had in mind!" She screamed loudly, trying not to look down at the ground below.

"No free rides!" Evillustrator shouted as he heard the heroine scream. The griffin shook its leg violently to get her off, but Queen Bee wouldn't let go. She held tightly to the creatures furry hind leg and once she'd gathered enough courage and strength, she hauled herself onto its back.

"The joy ride ends here!"

"Dive! Dive! Dive!"

The griffin picked up speed as it soared down towards the rooftops of Paris. Queen Bee wrestled with Evillustrator to get the sketchpad out of his hands and in the struggle, they both didn't notice until too late as the griffin crashed into a chimney, knocking them off and into an open rooftop apartment. The now dazed creature took flight again, leaving them there.

"Just you and me now Queen Bee. Hand over your Miraculous!"

"Never Evillustrator! A true artist knows not everyone, including even other artists will take your work seriously. But the ones who do will always show their support for you! No matter what happens!"

"Don't listen to her Evillustrator!" Hawkmoth commanded. "Grab her Miraculous now before Ladybug and the others show up!"

"You lie!" Evillustrator cried back at her. "My art is the only thing that understands me!"

He lunged at her and pinned Queen Bee to the ground. She struggled to get free from his grip. The griffins call filled the air. "Come to me my creation!" the hurt artist yelled to his creation. It swooped down towards them.

Queen Bee looked around for a way out, but her friends weren't here to save her and time was running out; and as Evillustrator kept calling to his griffin, she realized that the creature was following his masters voice. An idea formed in her head. She may not be able to move her arms since she was pinned down, but she could make him quiet down.

"I've already missed my chance before. I'm not going to freeze up now!" She said into herself with confidence. "Evillustrator!" The super heroine shouted at him in order to make him look down at her.

"Ready to surrender your Miraculous?" The villain asked her. Queen Bee just gave him a smirk before pressing her lips against his, making the akumatized artists eyes widen in shock!

"Queen Bee!" Cried Ladybug as she and the others arrived on the rooftop after following the griffin. "We're here to-"

Everyone just stopped and stared as they beheld the sight of Queen Bee pinned to the floor by Evillustrator with their lips locked. Queen Bee had managed to grab the sketchpad in her hand and she slid it over to Ladybug.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Remarked Rena Rouge.

Cat Noir smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we get in on the action m'-MMPH!"

"Not a chance kitty." Groaned an annoyed Ladybug, covering his mouth.

Once everything was put right by Ladybug's Miraculous and Nathaniel returned to normal, Hawkmoth stood in his lair, unsure of what just happened with his latest attempt.

"I… I didn't see that coming… At all." The purple clad villain said, still off put. "But someday I will get the Miraculous… Ladybug and Cat- oh never mind… I can't do an ending speech this time…" He muttered as the giant window closed.

"Nathaniel! Nathaniel! Where are you?!" Chloe called as she wandered around the Louvre courtyard, looking for her boyfriend.

Footsteps could be heard running up towards her. There was Nathaniel! She dashed over to him and the two embraced, Nathaniel swinging his girlfriend around.

"Oh Nathaniel! I was worried sick!" She said, holding him close.

"Yeah… I got… akumatized. The redhead replied as he hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry Chloe. It's just… I got angry when people laughed at my art work and when I mentioned that I thought Queen Bee was the best superhero."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. Some people just can't accept what you draw and you'll just have to live with it. Besides, for everyone that dislikes your work, I know many more love your work. And your looking at one of them!"

Nathaniel blushed at that statement from Chloe. "Thanks babe. That makes me feel so much better."

He then opened his sketchpad at the back of the front cover. "I want to show you something super cool!"

"What is it?" She asked with intrigue.

He pointed at some fancy handwriting which read, _Keep drawing Nathaniel and keep your head held high! - QB_

"Queen Bee signed my sketchpad!" Nathaniel said with pure excitement and joy. Chloe quickly looked down into her purse and saw Pollen peaking up at her. She gave the Kwami a wink to say thanks since Pollen was the one who wrote the autograph.

"That's wonderful babe! She definitely knows that you're her biggest fan!"

The redhead nodded in delight.

"Changing the subject though, you mentioned you had a surprise for me earlier on?"

Chloe's face went red. "Oh yeah… I did."

"So… What is the surprise?" Nathaniel asked. This made Chloe tense up.

"It's… erm… It's…" She stuttered for a bit before composing herself. She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck with a loving smile on her face.

"It's something I've wanted to do for a long time Nathaniel."

Nathaniel's eyes widened like before as Chloe passionately kissed him. He relaxed into it, feeling the pure love that came from it.

"My first kiss." He said as they pulled away, blushing as red as his own hair.

"Mine too. And it was everything I dreamed it would be."

The two came in to kiss once more, embracing each other and not wanting to let go for anything.

Chloe considered herself very fortunate. It's not every day that a girl gets to experience her first kiss twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters. **

**All rights go to respective owners.**

**NOTE: This one shot is a bit more steamy than the last two. But there is nothing too intimate in this story. If you are uncomfortable with this kind of this thing, do not read the last 3rd. Thank you.**

**One Shot 3: Alone Time**

It was a quiet Thursday evening for 16 year old Nathaniel Kurtzberg. It was currently the summer, so that meant he now had a lot of free time before he started art college; and for an artist like Nathaniel, free time was best spent doing only one thing.

"A few extra belts here… and add more streaks here and…" the artist muttered to himself as he concentrated on his latest superhero costume masterpiece.

"There. That should do nicely." Approved Nathaniel. Taking a drawing pin from a small jar, he stuck the page onto one of the many corkboards in his room. The walls were almost completely covered in pieces of paper, cardboard or whatever else Nathaniel put pencil to.

The corkboard next to his bed was the most special out of all them. It had not only what he considered his finest work, but things of sememential value. A certificate from Gabriel Agreste for winning an outfit design contest, a VIP ticket from a Jagged Stone concert he and his friend Marinette went to see together and a photograph with a bunch of his friends all in cosplay at Paris Comic Con. But the most important of those items were pictures of he and his girlfriend Chloe doing silly faces in a photo booth and an autograph from his favorite superhero, Queen Bee; which always was a good reminder for him to keep doing what he loved.

"MIRACULOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST! UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRON-!" His ring tone sang at full volume.

"Hello?" He answered as he picked up the phone.

"Hey tomato." Came the 16 year old girl's voice from the other end.

"Hey honey." Nathaniel cheeky retorted. He heard her giggling. "So, what's up?"

"Oh… Nothing much." Chloe replied nonchalantly as she stretched out on her fancy white sofa. "I'm just all by myself here. Daddy's away over to England for something, so that means…"

"You're not all by yourself. You've got the hotel staff to look after you."

"Yeah, they're fine… But I'm looking for someone a bit more… Special."

"Special? Like wh-"

"I was referring to you, you dimwit!"

Nathaniel got smart. "Oh… So you want me to stay away from the hotel until your dad gets back? Sounds good to me babe!"

"Wait? What! No! Why would you do that?! My dad's not going to deport you or anything!"

Chloe then heard the sound of Nathaniel's laughter. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." came her sarcastic response. "So, do you want to come over or not?"

"Sure thing." He replied. "Also, quick question. How long is your dad away for?"

"3 or 4 days." She answered.

A smile came to Nathaniel's lips. Normally, her father wouldn't let him stay more than one night if he decided to come over for a sleepover and if he did, they were not allowed to sleep together in the same room. Andre Bourgeois was both mayor of Paris and a protective father to his only daughter.

"So, that's why you've invited me over?"

"Huh uh. Wouldn't want to miss this golden opportunity, now would we?"

"Sit tight babe. I'll be right over! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Nathaniel ended the call and began packing a few things into his Captain America themed backpack. Once that was done, he informed his parents about the sleepover and after some convincing, they agreed to let him go. The redhead had a major spring in his step as he ran across the cobbled streets of Paris towards the Le Grand Paris hotel.

"Miss Chloe is awaiting your arrival, monsieur Kurtzberg." Butler Jean, Chloe's personal butler informed him as Nathaniel came through the big glass doors.

One elevator ride later, Nathaniel was greeted by a sight more beautiful than any art piece he could think of.

"Well, I'm here now." He said to Chloe as the two embraced.

"And no hide nor limited hair of Daddy in sight." Chloe finished before the two shared a passionate kiss. She then took him by the hand and lead him to her huge and lavish rooftop bedroom.

"So… What do we do first?" The red head inquired as he flopped onto a fancy looking white chair.

"Well, we could watch something." Chloe suggested.

"Not a bad idea."

The boy looked over at the large 70" television with high quality surround speaker system. His own TV was a small fry compared to that monster and Chloe was rich enough to buy it and could probably one for him too. That is, if it could fit into his much smaller bedroom.

"What shall we watch? Should be something good on Flixnet." The blonde proposed.

"Fire her up and we'll see what we can find!"

Half an hour later, the two were sitting on the red couch in front of the giant screen. They were snuggled up together with a blanket over them, but weren't quite content yet.

"Timestop?"

"No."

"Action Andrew: Mission to Dino Island?

"Uh. No."

"Metal Mayhem?"

"Nathaniel, I know you love those kinda movies;" Chloe stated, "but I'm not watching a mindless action flick."

Nathaniel looked quite embarrassed. "Sorry babe." He said in a low tone.

Chloe gave him a light kiss on the cheek to make her beloved feel better. A small blush and a smile came to his face. She then continued to browse through the movies.

"Flamin' Chicks?"

"No way."

"Romance in Rome?"

"Nuh uh."

"So Into You?"

"Uck! That film is so soapy, it makes me wanna gag!"

Chloe laughed as Nathaniel pretended to vomit into a bucket.

"I love you more than ice cream, but I don't wanna watch a chick flick tonight." He informed her. Chloe then spotted a film she'd never seen before.

"Run With Me. It says it's an action and romance movie." She announced.

"What's it about?" Nathanaiel wondered.

"It says it's about this boy and girl who can't be together." Chloe said as she read the film's description aloud. "So, they decide to run away and elope. Whatever that is…" She muttered before continuing. "But their past tries to get them and pull them apart."

The tomato boy thought for a moment. He'd made up his mind.

"Sounds like the best of both worlds for us, so… let's watch!"

Chloe smiled and clicked the movie on and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Nathaniel."

"Yeah babe?"

"What does… Elope mean?" Chloe questioned.

"The movie should explain it." Nathaniel answered.

Two and a half hours, three bags of sweet chocolate and lots of tissues later, the movie was done.

"That was so… Romantic…" The blonde haired girl sniffed, wiping her eyes with another tissue as to clean her messy makeup.

"Yeah… And pretty nerve racking at points too." The artist added as he picked up the empty bags of chocolate.

Chloe had the idea of eloping now stuck in her mind. She wanted to get married ever since she was a little girl and she once pictured Adrien being her groom; but he'd already confessed his love to Marinette to which Chloe was quite bitter at the beginning. But she eventually did let it go and she'd now had a new candidate for her groom.

"I think we should change into something a little more comfortable." She advised. "It is getting a bit late and we should probably rest up soon."

"Alright. You're the hotel manager after all!" came the response.

A shifty smirk crawled onto her face and with that, she sped off to her wardrobe and set a plan into motion.

Nathaniel was getting changed in another room. The only thing he had on where his blue boxer shorts. The door slowly creaked open.

"Oh Nathaniel~" came Chloe's voice in a sing song style.

The boy turned to face her. "What's up Chlo-"

His eyes became as wide as saucers and his face turned the same colour as his hair. Standing in the doorway was Chloe, now dressed only in a white bra and panties. Her golden blonde hair had been let down from its usual high ponytail and was now cascading down her back. Her earlobes now dawned triangular golden earrings.

"Like what you see?" She asked with a sultry smile on her now reddened lips. Her boyfriend could hardly speak at that moment.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" Nathaniel said into himself, his thoughts a mixture of excitement, love and complete terror and panic. "She's so… sexy like that! Just look at her, But what if her Dad comes home?! I'll be exiled from Paris for sure! He'll probably cut all ties with Chloe too! I'll be dragging her down! I'll be-"

His thoughts were interrupted by Chloe kissing him. Her blue orbs looked into his own.

"Babe… I know what you are thinking." She soothed, rubbing the side of his face. "But please… Don't worry about this. I want to show how much I love you without my Daddy getting in the way."

Nathaniel stepped back and exhaled. He loved Chloe dearly, but he knew how protective her father was of his precious angel. If he saw what was happening now, they'd never be allowed to see each other again.

"Chloe…"

"Yes Nathaniel?"

You're right. I shouldn't worry. Besides, we wouldn't want to miss this golden opportunity, now would we?"

The blonde giggled and blushed a deep red.

"Yeah. We wouldn't."

The lovers had soon moved to the queen sized bed where they were making out intensely. The sheer raw love of the two being unleashed at full volume.

"Nathaniel…" Chloe asked her boyfriend as they rested.

"Yes babe?" Came the reply.

"Would you… Want to elope?" she questioned. Both blushed madly at this question.

"Erm… Well… I…" The boy replied in a nervous and unsure tone. "That's a hard question Chloe." He then changed his tone to a jokey one. "But… Here's my question my love. The prestigious and elegant Chloe Bourgeois would want to go off and marry me? The mayor of Paris' daughter going off with a lowly artist? The scandal!" He chuckled.

"She would." Chloe replied in a sultry tone as she put a hand on his bare and slightly muscular chest. "Besides, I very much like the sound of Mrs. Chloe Kurtzberg. The perfect wife for a perfect husband."

The red haired boy blushed hard. He knew that this girl loved her, but going as far to run off and marry him? Either she was crazy in love or completely crazy. But it didn't matter to him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I adore you?"

"Yes. You have. Please keep doing it, my hunk of a boyfriend."

Nathaniel got closer to her. "Oh… I intend to. Mrs. Kurtzberg."

Another passionate and sultry kiss was shared by the couple. They were so caught up in their kiss that they failed to notice Butler Jean placed a small blue box on the table in the middle of the bedroom. It was a little something if the couple decided to… go all out.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters. Nor do I own the artwork for the story cover. **

**All rights go to respective owners.**

**One-Shot 4: Life's a Beach**

"This one? No. How about this one? No. This one? Ugh! No!" Cried a very frustrated Chloe as she angrily threw down the 12th swimming costume she owned onto her bedroom floor. "Ugh! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"My queen, don't you think you are going a bit overboard?" Pollen asked politely as she watched from her place on Chloe's bed pole.

"What? No!" Came the reply as Chloe rummaged further through her expansive wardrobe, "I want to show everyone that I'm the most stunning girl on the beach."

"And just not to please a certain someone?"

Chloe looked over at her Kwami with a flushed face and a scowl. Pollen gave a cheeky grin back.

"Looks like it is then."

"Oh puhlease! Nathaniel already knows I'm the most beautiful girl in Paris. I just… want to make sure he knows it. That's all."

With that, Chloe went back to rummaging.

The reason she was digging through all her clothes to find a perfect swimming costume was that she and Nathaniel alongside Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya were going to the beach together for a small get together. Alya's uncle owned a beach house where they were going, so accommodation wasn't a problem.

"Yes! Perfect!" Chloe cried out in triumph as she held up a yellow bikini with a black stripe pattern on it.

"Oh yes!" Tittered Pollen. "Nathaniel will be drooling when he-EEP!" The Kwami was quickly silenced by a loose sock Chloe threw at her.

"Put a sock in it, Pollen!" Chloe laughed. Pollen shook off the sock, folding her tiny arms as she sat and sulked on the bed pole.

A few days later, Chloe was standing outside

Gare du Nord. A large designer bag containing all she'd need for the trip in her right hand and her handbag under her left arm, with Pollen inside, safe from view.

"Come on… come on… where are you?" Chloe muttered nervously under her breath, her eyes scanning all around the area. Then, she saw a crop of red hair in the crowd!

"Nathaniel! Nathaniel! Over here!" She called to him. Her excitement quickly turned to disappointment though when it was revealed that it wasn't Nathaniel, but another redheaded guy.

"What if he didn't decide to come?" Chloe said, feeling rather sad now. Pollen looked up at her friend from inside her purse.

"My queen. There is no need to catastrophize." The Kwami soothed. "He's a little behind, that's all."

"But he said he'd be here at this spot at this time!" Chloe whined, being the drama queen she was known to be at times. She went on about how he probably didn't want to come due to him being embarrassed to be around her and other silly reasons. During her tirade, she didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." He asked her politely.

"I don't have time to help out!" Chloe snapped, still scanning for her boyfriend in the crowd. She stopped suddenly, finally realizing who was next to her.

"Hey, Chloe. Finished your conversation with yourself?" Nathaniel teased, cheekily smiling. His slightly beaten up bag hanging from his shoulder and two brown paper bags in his hands. His girlfriend let him know her feelings about the current situation.

"You idiot! I thought you weren't coming at all! You said to meet you at this very spot at this very time! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Nathaniel just gave a playful pout back. "Aw… I'm sorry I made you feel that way," He apologized. "But I stopped by a cafe and got us some breakfast for the trip down. The line was a bit long for obvious reasons, but I got your favorite. Dark chocolate croissant." He held out the bag in his right hand and Chloe took it, looking a bit guilty for snapping at him.

"S-Sorry for shouting." She said, blushing a bit.

"That's OK…" He replied, a bit sheepishly, "I should have texted you earlier, but I was trying to not get too distracted from getting breakfast. The last thing I need is an angry businessman yelling at me for being glued to my phone and holding up the line."

Chloe giggled a bit at that statement.

"At least let me make it up to you, my late tomato."

She gently pulled his chin down, pulling his lips towards hers and they were just about to kiss…

"Hey lovebirds!" Called Alya, standing with the rest of the group, "The train doesn't wait for hopeless romantics! We've got our tickets, so let's get a move on!"

Chloe and Nathaniel pulled back from each other and went to get said tickets. Alya just smiled and shook her head.

"Man… Those two…" she said to her boyfriend Nino, "Whatever will we do with 'em on this trip?"

"Love works in mysterious ways. I should know!" The DJ dude answered.

Soon, the group had boarded the train and were on their way down to the French coastline. It was going to be a long ride, so everyone was doing something to amuse themselves. Alya was showing Marinette the new layout for the Ladyblog, which now had pages dedicated to the many heroes of Paris. Nino and Adrien were playing some Mightymon on their Notendo Twitches.

"What?!" Nino exclaimed as his last Mightymon went down to Adrien's second creature, "Seriously dude! How'd you beat my team so easily?!"

The model just chuckled. "Hard work and dedication pay off."

"Tough break Nino," Nathaniel said from the seat beside him. "But trust me though, he is beatable!"

He then turned back to his art book, a blank page ready to be scribbled on with his next masterpiece, but he'd been staring at it for a while now with no movement of his pencil.

Chloe sat beside her boyfriend, slowly chewing away at her dark chocolate croissant. She was rather quiet due to her thinking about many things. One of which was another boy.

Sure, she loved Nathaniel to bits, but she still felt something towards this boy.

The two had been friends ever since they were young children and she was the only friend that he'd had for years. For a long time, Chloe tried to get him to fall for her, but it was soon made clear that he still saw her as a close friend but nothing beyond that, and eventually confessed his love for another girl who we was quite close to. Naturally, of course, Chloe was at first outraged and heartbroken. But through her superhero work as Queen Bee and gaining a surprising friendship with a certain redhead, she learned to let it go and let him be happy with his girl, which in turn made her a better person and be more liked among her peers.

Despite that progress, she still felt something towards the boy, and it wouldn't be easy to shift her thoughts of him.

A few hours and one train ride later, the group had arrived at the coastline, where they were picked up by Alya's uncle and taken to the beach house.

The first order of business was what else? Go down to the beach of course! Everyone got themselves changed into their swim gear and took what they needed down onto the sand. Umbrella, towels, beach ball, cooler, and two hampers. One to feed themselves and the other was to feed their own little guests.

"Now this little vaycay can really begin!" Nino called as he planted the umbrella into the sand. Alya instructed her friends to huddle in under it and she took a photo on her phone.

The group then began to do different beach activities. Nino and Alya began a game of catch with the beach ball while Adrien and Marinette went out into the (quite cold) water. Nathaniel stayed under the shade of the umbrella, his drawing pad on his knees, and Chloe lay nearby, trying to soak up the sun and get some tan on her skin. After a short while, she heard groaning from behind her and pushed up the sunglasses which she always wore and sat up. It was Nathaniel making noises, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nathaniel, what's with all the groaning? You sit on a crab or something?" Chloe asked as she came over to see what was up.

Nathaniel just grunted. His annoyed look morphed into one of pure concentration but quickly morphed back.

"I don't speak grunts, Nathaniel." Chloe said, "So, you'd best start using words to say what's going on."

But she got another grunt response. He was so into his drawing, it was like she wasn't important to him right now. Chloe just sighed and went back to her towel, only to find it wasn't there.

"What the... Where's my… HEY!"

A wet black dog now had Chloe's towel in its mouth! She gave chase, which the dog saw as she wanted to play and bolted.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MANGY MUTT! THAT TOWEL COST ME 150 EUROS! IT IS NOT A CHEW TOY!" Chloe screamed as she ran after the dog, which caught the attention of the others.

"Aw… Chloe made a new friend!" Alya said, smiling cheekily. Marinette giggled at her best friend's comment but suggested they should help her.

"She's not gonna catch that dog on her own, is she?"

"Marinette's right," Adrien added. "We'll be able to catch the dog together."

"Lead the way, Mr. Dog Catcher!" Alya acknowledged.

It was a wild goose or in this case, dog chase as the five of them ran up and down the beach, all trying to snatch the towel from the dog. Marinette almost had it but ended up accidentally falling onto a kids' sandcastle and got berated by an angry mother. Nino tried to jump to grab the speedy pooch but just ended up eating sand. And Alya tried using squeaky toy sounds from a video on her phone to distract the dog, but he wasn't convinced.  
Finally, Adrien got the towel back after going over to the hamper and getting out some ham. The dog found that much more interesting and dropped the now slightly slobbery towel. Adrien handed it back to Chloe and she picked it up by one of the corners, looking quite disgusted.

"Ew… Gross…" She cringed, "Dog spit…"

The blonde-haired boy just chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't worry Chloe. It's machine washable right? We'll just stick it in and it will be good as new."

Chloe blushed a bit. He was always so charming and well mannered.

"Thank you Adrik- Adrien."

"You're welcome. Just keep an eye on your towel from now on, OK?"

She nodded. Her heart was now aflutter, making her feel those feelings again. She decided to hurry back over to the umbrella where Nathaniel still was, still making the annoyed face as before.

"Gee, thanks for helping to get my towel back from that mutt.." She fumed.

"You're welcome." He simply responded, not taking his eyes off the book. This just made Chloe more frustrated.

"Ugh! Now you speak! You probably don't even know what I'm talking about!"

"I do. Saw you and the others run up and down the beach chasing after that black dog."

"And you were too busy with your doodle book to come and help me!"

Nathaniel finally gazed up at her, looking rather offended. "Well excuse me! I'm trying to do something rather important here!"  
Chloe scoffed. "Important?! More important than helping your girlfriend out!?"

"I can see why Marinette is better at problem solving!" He snapped back. "You couldn't catch that dog without her!"

"Yes, I could! What does she have that I don't?!"

"An ability to control her temper to start with!"

The bickering went on and on until Chloe left in a huff. Not only had her tanning session been ruined by a dastardly doggo and her towel covered in drool, but now her boyfriend was being a noncommunicative jerk for no apparent reason! What a vaycay this was turning out to be...

A few hours later after everyone had finished up on the sand, it was time to enjoy some indoor comforts. Nino had just finished setting up his Notendo Twitch in the living room of the beach house.  
"It's all set!" He called to his girlfriend, "Ready to get your butt handed to you on Malleo Cart?"

"It's you who is going to have their butt handed to them." Alya corrected him, smiling devilishly from in the kitchen as she, Marinette, and Adrien got some food ready.

"Hey, can you go get Chloe and Nathaniel?" Adrien asked his girlfriend. Marinette nodded and went down to one of the bedrooms to fetch the two.

"Hey Chloe," Marinette said, poking her head around the door, "We're just about to start playing. You coming?"

Chloe lay on her bunk, playing with her phone. Her head turned to face her, still looking rather annoyed due to the argument and hadn't let it go of it.

"I'll pass. Not in the mood right now." Chloe answered bluntly.

"Oh… Okay." Marinette acknowledged. She then went out into the backyard where Nathaniel was sitting at a table, his artbook in front of him. "How about you Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel looked over and just grunted something that sounded like a no and turned back to his book.

Marinette went back inside and into the kitchen, feeling a little sad.

"So, are they ready?" Adrien asked.

"No... " She sighed.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Still haven't gotten over that argument they had earlier?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Hmm… I'll go have a talk with Chloe. You can start without me."

"Same here. I'll go speak to Nathaniel."

Chloe heard a knock on the bedroom door and turned her head to see Adrien now in the doorway.

"Hi Adrien," The blonde said, still moping. "If you've come to ask me to come and play the game, I've already told Marinette that I'm not interested."  
"That's not why I'm here Chloe," He clarified, coming in and taking a seat on the bunk next to her. "I know you and Nathaniel had a falling out earlier today, so I'm here to help you because I don't want to see you moping for the rest of the trip."

Chloe sighed a deep sigh. She wasn't one for gushing her feelings out and now being counseled by Adrien wouldn't make her already clouded mind any clearer, but at the same time, it would be good to get a few things off her chest.

"Alright… I'll say what I have to say."

With a comforting smile from Adrien to reassure her, she told him what she was thinking.

"You see… I have still some feelings for a certain someone I know. I love Nathaniel don't get me wrong, but we've only been dating for about 4 months and this someone I've had feelings for is someone I've known for a long time. He's found someone himself though and he loves her, which I've come to accept, but I can't shake the feelings I still have and I'm afraid that it will drive me and Nathaniel apart if he ever found out."

Adrien nodded in understanding. He knew exactly who Chloe was referring too.

"I see. Well, all I can tell you is that communication is key. If you don't communicate, things could end up simmering in your mind until it will come out at a bad time and make what you fear will happen. A romantic partner is someone you can share anything with. Even the bad stuff."

As Adrien and Chloe discussed more, Marinette found Nathaniel slumped over the table, his red-haired fringe covering his eyes.

"Hey Nathaniel," Marinette said to him as she pulled up a chair. "I've come to see what's gotten you all so worked up."

Nathaniel looked up at her and froze for a moment. His mind was racing as he gazed at the blue-haired lass.

"Oh… H-Hey Marinette." He stuttered. "I've... been having some trouble with my art."

"What kind of trouble? Maybe I can help."

"It's... artist block. I've had it for about a week now and I thought this trip would get my creative juices flowing again, yet I still can't think of anything and it's driving me nuts."

Nathaniel then gave a heavy sigh.

"But... it's not the only thing on my mind. Someone is too. A girl I… kinda still have feelings for and if I open my big mouth and accidentally tell Chloe, we'll-

He was stopped mid-sentence when Marinette put a friendly hand on his shoulder. She knew exactly who Nathaniel was referring too.

"It's OK to feel that way. But keeping it all bottled up isn't going to help make it go away. I don't want to see you like this when you're supposed to be enjoying yourself."

"But what can I do Marinette?"

"Talk about it. A relationship is built on communication, even talking about stuff that isn't so sweet."

Nathaniel looked away for a second, unsure of what to think.

"I..I...I will try." He answered, "I will try and talk about it."

Marinette smiled, happy to hear that. She then got up and left Nathaniel to go back to the rest of the group.

A while later, Nathaniel came into the living room to be witness to Alya and Nino's humiliating defeat in Malleo Cart's battle mode.

"How?!" Alya snapped. "I swore we had you two beat!"

"Sorry, Alya, but you and Nino are not the only couple who've been practicing." Marinette smugly stated.

"Um… Hey guys." Nathaniel awkwardly butted in, "You seen Chloe anywhere?"

"I heard the front door open and close, so she's probably outside. Most likely on the beachfront." Nino informed him.

Nathaniel thanked the group, headed towards the front door, and out into the twilight. He walked up the beachfront, looking for his girlfriend.

"Chloe?" He called, "Chloe, where are you?"

His green eyes then caught sight of her silhouette sitting on a rock close to the waterfront. He stopped and stared for a brief moment, before making his way down to see her. Chloe gazed out onto the horizon, watching the mixture of orange, purple, and dark blue.

"Hey." Came Nathaniel's voice as he sat down next to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"H-Hey…" Chloe uttered quietly, still looking out onto the horizon and not looking directly at him.

Nathaniel was a bit put off but knew he had to talk to her about what was going on.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." He apologized, "I'd been having some pretty bad artist's block and it was getting really on my nerves, so I was very frustrated and not thinking straight."

"That's alright." Chloe answered, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something actually."

"Me too actually."

The blonde turned to face the redhead. Both looked quite nervous about what they were about to do. Eventually, they mustered up enough courage and said what they had to say.

"I've still got some feelings about someone I know…" They blurted out in unison. It was quite a shock to both of them.

"You still have feelings for someone else too?" Chloe questioned her boyfriend.

"Yes… I mean! No! I mean… Erm…" Nathaniel stuttered all over the place, trying to explain himself to his girlfriend. He stopped once she put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Nath…" She soothed, "It's OK. I'm not angry or anything. We're both in the same position."

"But… Wouldn't you be? I mean… I'm thinking about a girl other than you."

"I'm not. But it's about time we talk about it together. As a friend told me…" Chloe began,

"A good relationship is built on communication." Nathaniel finished.

The two sat on their rock, talking about how they felt and the people they had feelings for. It was relieving for both of them to get all the emotions and thoughts they'd had finally off their chests.

As the couple watched the sun slowly sunk into the horizon, Nathaniel turned to Chloe.

"I'm still surprised at you." He said.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Despite having told you about my feelings for another girl, you're… really understanding about it. I'd thought you'd be feeding me to the sharks already."

Chloe giggled at his overly imaginative comment.

"Tee hee… Jaws for thought? Anyways, over the past few months or so, I've learned to change the way I think and how to become a better person for myself. In this case, I've learned love comes in many different forms. We're in a relationship, but you can have good feelings for other people too."

A blush came onto Chloe's cheeks.

"Any girl would be very lucky to have you, but I'm glad you chose me."

"Chloe... " The redhead said, leaning closer, "There's something I should have given you back at the station."

The two shared a passionate kiss, as the sun finally disappeared into the horizon.

"It's getting late…" Nathaniel remarked after they'd pulled away, "We should probably be getting back. Don't want the others getting worried."

"Yeah." Agreed Chloe, standing up with him. "Besides, I'd like to even the score with Marinette."

"Thought you and her were on good-"

"In Malleo Cart you dummy!" The blonde laughed.

Nathaniel chuckled and he and Chloe went hand in hand as they walked back to the house to enjoy a night of video game action, friendship filled banter, and some very sore losers.

The next morning, Chloe awoke to find Nathaniel's art book lying at the end of her bed. It was a tad odd since he usually never left it unattended. She noticed there was a sticky note on one of the pages with her name on it. Upon opening the book on that page, she saw Nathaniel's latest masterpiece. A mermaid that looked somewhat like her sitting on a rock, gazing out at a galleon sailing on the horizon. There was another sticky note attached to it with Nathaniel's handwriting on it.

_Thank you for helping me get over with my artist block, my beautiful muse. - Nath_

Chloe lay back in bed, blushing madly. She loved that boy. Not only skilled with art but had a way with words.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters. Nor do I own the artwork for the story cover. **

**All rights go to respective owners.**

**Side note, this is NOT a Lila X Nathaniel bashing ship. She's just a good villainess for this story.**

**Also, due to this story being much larger than I intended to be, this will be a two parter one shot.**

**Chloe X Nathaniel One Shot 5: A Villains Masterpiece**

"It's been far too long Paris…" Sighed a young brown-haired woman as she exited through the automatic doors of Charles de Gaulle airport with her suitcase trailing behind. She'd just finished her latest globetrotting trip or at least, that's what she claimed. Strutting down the street, this 17-year-old lass headed down the cobbled streets towards the apartment she'd rented out for the time she'd be staying in the City of Lights. It was then that her green eyes caught the sight of someone outside a cafe. Someone familiar to her.

Nathaniel sat under the shade of an umbrella as he relaxed and enjoyed a coffee. He then saw someone running towards the cafe, waving to him and calling to him.

"Nathaniel! Nathaniel!" The brown-haired girl cheerily cried to grab his attention. He couldn't tell who it was at first, but when she came up to him…

"Lila? Is that really you?" The redhead asked, very surprised to see her in Paris again, "I haven't seen you since you left to go travelling a few years ago. How have you been?"

Lila took a seat at the table, her green orbs gazed into his own. "Mmm… He's gotten very handsome since I last saw him…" She thought to herself, "Oh I've been amazing! I've just finished a few months in Rio De Janeiro," The girl 'informed' him. "Danced on the main float in Carnival, climbed all the way up the Christ the Redeemer statue, and even found a rare bird on a jungle tour!"

It all sounded too good to be true. Because it wasn't. Lila had quite the silver tongue and she was always lying to get her way or make herself seem better than she really was. Nothing had really changed since she'd left to go travelling, unfortunately.

"Woah! You really know how to get into the swing of wherever you go!" Nathaniel exclaimed, unaware of Lila's fabrication.

"Tee hee! Aw, you're making me blush!" Lila giggled, trying to woo the redhead subtly. "Anyways, enough about me! What about you? How's my favourite artist these days?"

"Well," Nathaniel began, "I did get accepted into an art college I applied for here in Paris. I've just finished my first year and my final piece is going to be on display along with all the other students' works at a special end of year art show held in the main hall."

"Oh! That's wonderful! Although, if you don't mind me asking… Could I come to this show? I'd love to see your work!"

"Sure! Of course!" The artist nodded, "I can get you a seat."

Lila smiled happily at this news. She was going to be at a prestigious event with Nathaniel and her mind was quickly thinking of ways to get him to notice her at this event and hopefully, fall for her.  
BZZT BZZT! The sound of Nathaniel's phone buzzing took her out of her thoughts for a bit. He picked it up and answered who was on the other end.

"Hello? Oh hey! I'm just out at the cafe taking a lunch break and ran into an old friend. Yep. Uh-huh. Of course, I'll remember to pick it up. What do you mean I'm forget-oh. Good point. OK. OK. I love you too! Bye!"

"Who was that?" Lila asked curiously, "Your mom I bet. I know how it is with my mom! We could talk for hours about-"

"No, it was my girlfriend." Nathaniel corrected

Lila felt her heart crack like ice on a frozen pond.

"G-Girlfriend?" She stuttered, trying her damnedest to not sound jealous "Who's the… lucky girl?"

"Chloe Bourgeois. Remember her from high school? Blonde haired girl, mayor's daughter, and lives in the Le Grand Paris Hotel?"

"Of course…" Lila said through gritted teeth, "How could I forget?"

Nathaniel chuckled a bit, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah… Sounds insane I know. But she's really changed since you last saw her! You'll see for yourself at the art show!"

The two friends exchanged phone numbers so they could stay in touch and after a quick goodbye, Nathaniel went back to college and Lila to her apartment. But one of them was now fuming with rage.

"How?!" Lila yelled, kicking a pillow across the room. "How did he fall for that spoiled brat?! I'd thought he'd be single and we'd become the greatest couple this city has ever seen! He doesn't know it yet but he will be my husband!"  
As she kept stamping around, her mind began thinking of a revenge plot.

"There must be a way… Some way to break up Nathaniel and that blonde-haired bitch!"

With a frustrated yell and one final hard kick, the envious and spiteful Lila sent the pillow flying into the wall and into a picture frame, causing it to hit the floor and shatter. Upon seeing that happen, a sinister idea formed in her head, and a wicked smile crept onto her red lips.

The day of the art show soon arrived and Nathaniel was very excited about it. He'd spend most of his morning in his dorm room, pacing back and forth thinking what to say about his piece and what the art world meant to him. Pages with possible things to say scribbled on them lay scattered on the small coffee table he had. His pacing only stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Special delivery…" Cooed Chloe as he opened up.

"Chloe?" Nathaniel said, rather surprised by his girlfriend's unannounced visit, "What brings you here this early?"

"Well, I know that a certain someone…" she said as she walked into the dorm, "Will probably be too busy worrying about tonight to focus on keeping himself fed."

She then plopped a neatly decorated cardboard box onto the small coffee table.

"So, I had some of the chefs whip up a little something for you."

"You didn't need to do that, ya know," Nathaniel told her before sitting himself down on the cyan couch next to her.

"Well, I did." The blonde said proudly," Because I want you to be at full strength for the presentation. You've worked so hard on this and I want everyone to know how talented you are. Even though it's a fact."

The red-haired artist just chuckled at the comment as he lifted the lid on the cardboard box to get to the delicious contents inside.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to get another free commission out of me, my muse?"

Chloe now looked a bit flustered. "No! Of course not! What made you think that utterly ridiculous-"

Nathaniel just smiled and shook his head. "I'm kidding Chloe. I'm kidding. Thanks for getting this for me. This should help me get my head in gear so I can think about what I'll say."

She lifted one of the cards off the coffee table. It was Greek to her, talking about deep meanings or something along those lines. Her future was going into the Government sector just like her father, so she wasn't as versed in the art world as her boyfriend was. But she did at least try to understand best she could.

"Whatever you say, I know the people will love it,"

Chloe gently pulled Nathaniel's face towards hers.

"And even if they don't, you know I love it. Just like I love you."

The blush on his face was as red as his hair upon hearing that compliment. They were about to kiss when Chloe caught view of the time on at the clock on the wall.

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the couch like a jack in the box. "I'm going to be late for class!"

She raced to the door with Nathaniel following to wish her off.

"Have a good day!" He called to her from the doorway. Upon hearing that, Chloe stopped and went back.  
"You forget something?" Nathaniel asked her, "I can go fetch-MMM!"

A sudden and deep kiss from the blonde law student silenced him.

"There. Knew I forget something," She confirmed after pulling away. "I'll see you tonight then! I love you!" Chloe called as she ran down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her.

Nathaniel sighed happily as she darted through the double doors.

"Oh, Chloe… Always full of surprises."

The night couldn't come quicker. He'd spend all day working on his speech and an hour and a half in his dorm getting washed, shaved, and sprayed to look his best.

He wore a custom-fit tuxedo with a red tie that Chloe had made for him by a high-end tailor who she frequented. The suit did feel a tad uncomfortable, but he knew it was going to be worth it when he was up presenting his work to the crowd.

"Whereabouts are you Chloe?" He muttered as he watched for her. His fellow artist and best friend, Marc was waiting with him.

"Nath, chill out," Marc assured him. "She's gonna come."

The redhead just stood there, looking extremely nervous. Marc understood about him being nervous about the art piece, but his girlfriend arriving a little late? Perhaps the nerves were making Nathaniel overthink a little.

"Excuse me, Nathaniel." Came a voice from behind them.

He turned to see who it was. It was quite a surprise when he saw who it was. It was Sabrina, sporting a simple-looking long lilac dress, her ginger hair was styled into a wavy look and pearl earrings in her earlobes.

"Quite the event you've got going on here," Sabrina remarked, looking at all the festivities currently going on around her.

"Yeah… T-Thanks." Nathaniel stuttered, "Forgive me saying, but I didn't expect you to be here at all."

Sabrina had changed quite a bit since he last saw her. She looked more robust and stern than before since she decided to follow in her father's footsteps and joined the French National Police Academy, where she'd spend the last few months training.

"You can thank Chloe for that," The cadet explained. "I just got some leave time from the academy and came down to visit my parents when Chloe texted me about the whole art show and asked if I wanted to come. Naturally, she got me all dressed up for the occasion."  
"Speaking of Chloe," Marc suddenly butted in, "Where the heck is she?"

"She texted me that she'll be here soon. Said she had to go pick up something."

Speak of the devil, Chloe waltzed through the door.  
"See? What'd I tell you?" Marc affirmed, "Told you she'd show."

Chloe was wearing an extravagant yellow evening dress with black details on the waist and bottom and a gold necklace and earrings to match. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun and her expensive brand makeup was freshly applied.

"Good evening Miss Bourgeois." Marc greeted her politely

"I didn't know you were bringing a plus one as well Chloe." Nathaniel curiously asked her.

"Well, the more the merrier as they say!" She replied excitedly. "And when I found out Sabrina was on leave, I just had to ask her to come! Oh, and before you ask, I've already paid for a seat for her."

Marc butted in again. "Soooo… Where's your plus one Nath? Should be here by now."

Nathaniel just shrugged. "Maybe she's running a bit late?"

"Nathaniel~" Called a feminine voice from a nearby table.

To his surprise and Chloe's shock, there stood Lila, dressed in a fine orange evening gown, complete with matching black opera gloves, and her long brown hair straightened out smooth. She fluttered her green eyes with long lashes at him with a sly yet seductive smirk on her scarlet lips.

"There you are, Lila!" Nathaniel said as she came over the group. Chloe was smiling on the outside, but inside she was fuming! How could her boyfriend let that lying snake come as his plus one?!

"It's good to see you all again." Lila grinned, despite not meaning it truthfully.

"Yeah… Nice to see you too." Chloe replied reluctantly, "What have you been up to?"

As Lila blabbered on about the stuff she "did" on her globetrotting trip, Chloe's mind was trying to think of a possible explanation about why this forked tongued fraud was here to begin with. She pulled Nathaniel aside while Lila kept talking.

"Of all the people you could bring, you brought her?!" Chloe fumed, "You've seen the kind of trouble she caused back in high school!"

"Yes! I know that!" Nathaniel defended. "But people change. You're a good example of that."

She was about to rebut but knew he was right. She'd once been a mean girl who nobody liked very much because of her bullying ways and snobbish attitude. If she could change, perhaps it wasn't impossible that Lilia could do the same thing.

"Alright…" Chloe exhaled deeply, "I'll not get uptight. Especially not on your special night."

Nath smiled at her. "That's my girl. Now, I should go see about when I'm due up. I'll see you later."

She watched as Nathaniel walked off. Lila saw this too and her wicked mind began putting her devilish plan into effect.

"So, Miss Bourgeois…" Lila smirked as she came over with a punch glass in hand, "How's my favorite mayor's daughter keeping herself these days? We've got so much to catch up on."

"Oh, you know. Stuff." Chloe sarcastically replied.

"I see you snagged yourself a handsome boy. I've met many different boys on my travels around the globe. London, Dubai, New York, Rio, Cape Town, Tokyo… The list goes on. But nothing can compare to a man who has an interest in the fine arts."

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" The blonde yelled internally at the showboating girl, "Yeah. I guess you could say that. I'm more into the political scene these days." Was what actually came out of her mouth.

"Huh. I am surprised. Thought you go the same way as your gold-digging mother." Lila said nonchalantly, finishing her drink and setting the glass down. She could see Chloe's blood begin to boil. All was going according to plan.

"Oh… I'm... I'm sorry. I went a bit too far didn't I?" The conniving girl "apologized".

"Yeah. You sure did." Chloe growled, trying her hardest not to go over and snap Lila's neck there and now. She began to walk off, but Lila put a gloveless hand on her shoulder.

"Wait… Before you go off," She began, her face looking rather forlorn now, "I am truly sorry. I know you don't trust me. I get it. Most people here don't. But hear me out, Chloe. I didn't know what I was thinking by saying that. I do take it back. I take it all back."

Chloe didn't know what to think. It had been over 3 years since this lying weasel left to travel and she'd never thought she'd live to hear a truthful apology escape her lips. On one hand, it could be a trick, but she thought about Nathaniel's words about people changing. So, she took the high road.

"I accept your apology." Chloe said, now feeling pleased about what she'd decided to do.

Lila's face lit up as she came over and gave her a hug, rubbing her back quite thoroughly,

"Thank you Chloe! Thank you for understanding!" She rejoiced.

"Y-Your… Welcome…" Chloe replied, taken aback by Lila's sudden joyous outburst of affection, but happy to see a change in her.

"Enjoy the rest of the night Chloe! I'm going to look about and see if there are any other faces here I recognize!"

Lila walked off, putting her long black gloves on her arms. As soon as she turned, that wicked smile crept up on her lips. It was now only a matter of time before her devilish plan was complete.

Chloe went off to find Sabrina. As she walked to find her friend, she noticed a lot of the other guests were looking at her funny, mostly from behind her for some reason. Perhaps they found it odd that Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter, was at an art show and not some penthouse party for the rich and famous. But she didn't care what they thought. It was Nathaniel's big night and nothing could spoil this for her.

As the art show progressed, all the various pieces from the students of that year were unveiled and presented on the main stage. Each artist gave a short heartfelt (and in some cases downright strange) speech about their specific piece and what it meant to them. Backstage, Nathaniel and Marc were waiting as Nathaniel's piece was next. He stood next to his latest masterpiece. A white tarp was over it to keep people from seeing it as well to protect it from damage.

"Okay… Okay…" Nathaniel huffed and puffed as he paced up and down. "It's all going to go well…" He said to himself, trying to put his nerves at ease. "It's all going to go well…"

"Dude," Marc interjected, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "It's gonna be OK. I know you are nervous, but you gotta get up there and show that you're an artist of the future."

The redhead exhaled deeply to settle his nerves.  
"Yeah… You're right. Gotta show them what I've got."

"Mr. Kurtzberg!" A staff member called, "You're up!"

Marc gave him a pat on the back and wished Nathniel well as he went out to join the audience. His piece wasn't for a little while to come and he wanted to see his best friend bask in the praise he deserved.

Out in the crowd, both Chloe and Sabrina waited with anticipation to finally see Nathaniel's art piece unveiled.

"Hey Sabrina," Chloe asked the ginger haired cadet, "Is it just me, or am I getting weird looks?"

"Probably just you." Sabrina answered, "Your mind can play tricks on you at times."

Chloe nodded. That seemed like a reasonable explanation.

It was Sabrina's turn to ask a question. "Have you seen Lila around? Haven't seen her since the start of the night."  
"She went off to see if there was anyone else she knew at this event. I'm sure she's probably watching it from somewhere else" Chloe informed her, "Not to mention, she actually apologized in earnest to me for a comment she made. I know she was quite the liar back in high school and I didn't trust her at all when I first saw her, but as Nath told me, people change for the better and I'm willing to bet she's changed for the better."

Sabrina smiled. It was honestly good to hear that, especially since she knew that Chloe had changed significantly from their high school days too.

"OK ladies," Marc said as he came up and stood with them, "Watch the master at work."

The art professor introduced Nathaniel as the redhead came on stage with applause from the audience, as his art piece was wheeled out and set an easel.

"I… Erm…" Nathaniel stuttered as he went up to the microphone. He looked out in the crowd and saw Chloe who blew him a small kiss to get him going.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He began again after clearing his throat, "I present to you, my latest and final piece from my time here at the college…"

The artist went on to explain all about his piece and what it was meant to reflect and how the idea came to be. It probably went over many peoples heads, but he didn't care. He was in his element and like Marc said, giving them a show.

"And now, I will show you my masterpiece!" Nathaniel announced proudly. Chloe was really excited to see what he'd made. Not even she had seen it due to it being so secretive.

The tarp was lifted and instead of applause, there were gasps of horror!

He looked to see his perfect painting, which was now completely destroyed by a large red letter C made from spray paint. It had dried thoroughly, so the painting was completely ruined!

Chloe gasped, covering her mouth in complete and utter shock.  
"Who could do such a thing?!" She cried out, heartbroken about what she had just seen.

"Perhaps you'd like to say why!" Called a voice from the crowd to her.

"Yeah! I always knew you had a grudge against the art world!" Came another.

"W-What?!" She replied, completely baffled by what they meant. "Why would I destroy his artwork?! I love it!"  
"It's written all over the back of your dress!" Retorted another voice from the crowd, "I thought it was a bad fashion choice, but I clearly see why now!"

Chloe turned to look. Her back of her yellow dress was now stained the same red shade as the graffiti on the painting. She then looked up at her boyfriend, who was in complete disbelief at what was happening right in front of him at this very moment.

"S-Sabrina?" Chloe turned to her best friend, tears now ruining her mascara.

Sabrina was about to say something, when a large hand landed on Chloe's shoulder. It was Roger Raincomprix. Sabrina's father.

"Miss Bourgeois," He said sternly. "I got a tip that you were up to no good at this event. I can clearly see the evidence of this. You're coming with me down to the station for a few questions."

"Daddy?" Sabrina said, "What-What's going on?"

"It appears your best friend had other motives for this little night out."

Chloe was led away in tears by Roger as people jeered and yelled at her for what she'd done. Marc and Sabrina just stood there, not sure what to think.

As for Nathaniel, he walked off the stage, slumped down onto the stairs and sobbed the rest of the show away. He never noticed that someone was peering at him through the curtains out of view.

"Heh heh heh…" Lila chuckled to herself as she watched him cry, "You're all mine now."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT ONE SHOT,**_** I HAVE LIES FOR ONLY YOU.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters. Nor do I own the artwork for the story cover. **

**All rights go to respective owners.**

**As said before, this is NOT a Lila X Nathaniel bashing ship.**

**This is the second part to the two parter one shot.**

**Chloe X Nathaniel One Shot 6: I Have Lies For Only You**

Everything around Chloe just seemed to crumble in a matter of moments. From being jeered and yelled at, to being hauled away by Officer Roger and put into the back of a police car. She thought the night was going to end with her and her boyfriend celebrating on his success, but now, it was going to end with her down at the police station.

As for Nathaniel, he was still in shock. His masterpiece now destroyed beyond repair and by his own girlfriend no less! He had so many questions. Why would she do it? How could she have done it? Did their relationship mean nothing?

And as for Lila, it was only the calysist for the next stage in her fiendish plan. Nathaniel would be hers. One way or another.

As morning broke, the incident had spread from mouth to mouth to the point where almost everyone in Paris knew about Chloe's act of vandalism.

Chloe was up in her bedroom, sitting on her king sized bed with her knees against her chest and her phone in front of her. Pollen was watching on from her spot on the bedpost. The kwami had done all she could to comfort Chloe, especially after being yelled at by her angry father due to the incident.

"Come on Nath…" She sobbed quietly, "Please call me back. I can explain everything…"

Chloe picked up the phone and unlocked it. There were some texts from her friends asking why she did what she did, some more angry than others. She looked at her call log. Ten times she tried to call her boyfriend and twice as many texts. All were seemingly ignored.

"My Queen… I know this is all so sudden," Pollen soothed, "But good will prevail. It always does.

Chloe just put her head down and sobbed. She'd never dream of doing something like that to him, but who could have done it to begin with?

Nathaniel awoke to knocking on his dorm room door. He lifted himself out of his bed, moaning like a zombie crawling out of its grave. His red hair was extremely messy and his face looked very forlorn. The tux we wore from the night before had been carelessly dumped on a chair.

"Yeah yeah… I'm coming…" He muttered, still half asleep.

To his surprise when he opened it, he saw Lila there. She looked quite dolled up, especially for this time of the morning.

"Hi Nathaniel." She said, giving him a comforting smile, "May I come in?"

"S-Sure…" He replied, allowing her in.

"First off," Lila began, "I'm so sorry about what happened last night. It was a horrible thing to see." She comforted, trying to make Nathaniel feel better.

The artist sighed a deep, pained sigh. "I don't get it Lila. I just don't get it. Why would Chloe, my own girlfriend do something like that to me?"

Lila jumped at the chance to soil Chloe's name even further, and began sowing the wicked seeds of doubt and betrayal into Nathaniel's mind.

"Oh… It could be for any reason." Lila remarked nonchalantly, "Chloe was always the attention seeking type."

Nathaniel perked up a bit as Lila went on.

"Arrogant, deceitful, spiteful. You name it, she was it. Hell, she treated her own best friend like a damn servant! So what's to say anything has changed?"

"Lila does have a point…" Nathaniel thought, "What if she did this to get back at me for something?"

"Perhaps she… found a new boy. Richer, stronger and more attractive? The incident would be the perfect cover to get rid of any evidence of dating an art loving dweeb like you."

Lila could clearly see the thoughts swirling around in Nathaniel's head due to the many different expressions he went through. Confusion, sadness, anger and the one she'd wanted, realization. The silver tongued snake smiled wickedly as she waited for the response she desired from him. He stuttered as he responded...

"Yeah… That… No."

Lila's face dropped a little.

"No? What'd you mean by that?" She asked him, a little miffed about it not being the one she wanted to hear.

"I want to hear from her. The Chloe I know wouldn't do something like that." He answered firmly. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

Nath went over the counter to grab his phone. Lila's eyes widened. She needed to convince him that Chloe was indeed the culprit, so she needed to keep Nathaniel and the 'blonde haired bitch' from communicating at all costs. Thinking quickly, she jumped over and stood in front of him, putting on her best innocent look.

"No no!" Lila interjected, "It's still early morning. W-Why don't you sit down and I'll make coffee, so we can talk about it more over a drink? I'll even bring your phone over for you."

Nathaniel, still completely unaware of the girl's ulterior motives, agreed to her offer. As he went to go sit down, Lila went over to the kitchen area. While she was truthful about the coffee as she did boil the kettle, she also opened Nathaniel's phone and saw all the missed calls and messages from Chloe.

"Ugh… Clingy cow." Lila remarked as she deleted all the messages and calls from the phone, making it appear as Chloe had not even bothered to call to explain herself. And to go one step further, she altered Chloe's number a bit so that the phone wouldn't recognize it.

"Sorry Nath…" The deceitful dame apologized to him as she came over to the cyan couch, two coffee mugs in hand, "No calls, texts or anything of the sort."

Nathaniel just sunk deeper into the couch and his sadness. She didn't even send him a text or call. The girl he thought he loved just threw him out like an old worn out coat from her wardrobe.

Lila slid slowly up beside him in an attempt to comfort and get in close.

"I'm so sorry Nathaniel… Sometimes people you think have changed, in reality, didn't change at all."

The distraught artist quickly sobbed as Lila rubbed his arm gently, while internally congratulating herself on spilling up the two love birds for good, no thanks to her lies and deceit.

But Chloe and Nathaniel weren't the only ones thinking about last night's incident.

Sabrina arrived at a cafe, sat down at an outside table and ordered something. She was waiting on someone arriving and he shortly came into view.

"So... What's the big deal?" Marc asked Sabrina with an inquisitive look as he took a seat across from her.

"Right," Sabrina began, "We all know about the incident last night. Chloe was seemingly responsible."

Marc now looked confused.

"Yeah. The evidence was literally written all over her."

Sabrina shook her head.

"I'm not convinced that Chloe pulled off that little stunt to begin with."

"So, what you're basically telling me is…" Marc started.

"What I'm telling you is that, I think Chloe was framed."

She went on to explain further.

"Chloe wouldn't even dream of doing something that major just for attention. I mean, she's told me over and over again about how wonderful Nathaniel's art pieces are. So why would she destroy one just to get people to notice her? Furthermore, Chloe was remorseful about this whole thing. She was sobbing in the back of the police car when Daddy took her to the station. From what I've seen of Chloe, she truly has changed since the days of high school when she caused an akumatization every week or two."

Marc raised an eyebrow. He wasn't overly convinced of Sabrina's argument.

"I dunno Sabrina…" Marc said to the young police cadet. "She was pretty horrible to us back then. I mean, she treated you like a damn servant! Doing everything for her and not getting a shred of thanks or recognition. I still remember you crying after she dismissed you offering her cake at the whole Heroes Day picnic set up by Miss Bustier."  
Sabrina looked down. He was right. Chloe was horrible to her back then.

"Maybe she's fallen off the redemption bandwagon or something." Marc added, "I mean, I've seen people go from bad to good, then back to bad again for no real reason."

The girl sighed deeply.

"Look, I know you're not Chloe's biggest fan. She was pretty mean and did get you akumatized into Reverser."

Marc chuckled. "You got the deluxe treatment. You were akumatized twice!"

"Oh yeah… Vanisher and Miraculer." She replied sheepishly. "Not my finest moments… Look, my point is I need your help finding out who is really behind this act of public vandalism."

Marc just frowned and folded his arms. "I'm not overly convinced of helping Chloe."

"Well if not for her, do it for Nathaniel."

Marc thought for a moment.

"Oh all right..." He said reluctantly, "All for one and one for all I guess."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks Marc. You're the best."

"Yeah yeah…" The black haired artist muttered, "So, where do we start?"  
"Simple!" Sabrina declared, "The scene of the crime."

Later, above the streets of Paris, Chloe (Or Queen Bee in this case) had decided to get out and go on patrol for a while to clear her mind. At least while she was transformed, she wouldn't be jeered at for something she didn't even do. Or, at least she thinks she didn't.

She ran across the rooftops. Her golden ponytail flowing behind her as the super heroine hopped flawlessly from one roof to the next. After a long run, she finally stopped to rest on top of an apartment building. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she sat down and looked at the people below.

"They sure have it easy…" She thought, "They don't have to worry about being a superhero. Or being made a public disgrace without even knowing what you did."

At the same time across the city, Lila was dragging Nathaniel through the streets by the hand in an attempt to make him feel better, when in actuality, she wanted to woo him.

"Geez, slow down Lila!" He called, almost stumbling over his own two feet.

"Come on slowpoke!" The girl giddily answered as she kept dragging him through the crowds of people.

They were going towards Pulp's Toys. A memorabilia shop that Nathaniel went to from time to time.

"We're here!" Lila announced. Poor Nathaniel took a moment to get himself together after feeling like he'd been dragged from the bumper of an out of control truck.

"I'm surprised you actually want to go here at all." Nathaniel panted as he got his breath back, "I didn't exactly see you as a fan of superheroes and stuff like that."  
Lila wasn't. She hated superheroes, especially Ladybug and 'her stupid friends' as she called them.

"Oh yeah! I'm totes a super big fan!" The faker fibbed, "I'm all into them and their stuff!"

Nathaniel was a tad off put by this response, but went with it nonetheless. He didn't want to snub her attempt to make him feel better after last night and thus, they entered the store.

Nathaniel looked at all the things on display. Lila just stayed close and smiled dreamily at him. He knew it was nice she took him here to make him feel better, but it didn't feel as natural as it did with Chloe. Maybe that was just him though.

"Ooh!" Lila exclaimed, pointing to a display case with two figures doing battle in it. One was of an aggressive looking man in a yellow and blue super suit with metal claws and the other was a red and black full body spandex suit sword wielding warrior.

"Oh yeah. Them two." Nathaniel said nonchalantly upon seeing it.

"Totes! I'm really into them!" Lila giggled. "The blue and yellow guy is such the wisecracker! So funny!"

That was a red flag to him, considering the fact that wasn't even close to how that hero acted and she'd just said outside she was all into them. But still… He couldn't argue. There was enough going on in his mind right now without getting into a pointless argument.

Over near the art college meanwhile, Sabrina and Marc were walking towards the main entrance. They were heading to the scene of the crime, as Sabrina had told Marc that was always the best place to look when searching for evidence.

"What exactly are we looking for here?" Marc quizzed the budding detective, "It's not like we'll find a note saying 'I destroyed the painting," signed Chloe Bourgeois now is it?"

Sabrina just shook her head.

"Of course not. We're looking for things out of the ordinary. Things that might lead us to the real culprit."  
"If there is a real culprit… OW!" Marc muttered under his breath, before being hit upside the head by Sabrina.

The unlikely dynamic duo headed through the automatic doors and up to the reception desk. The reception lady sourly looked up at them from her piles of paperwork.

"Whatta ya want?" She grumbled.  
"Hi," Marc said, handing his pass over. "We're here to use the back rooms for-"  
"No students today." The woman cut him off.  
"But… This is… really important!" The art student insisted, now looking a bit worried.

"It is!" Sabrina added, "We're trying to find out who really sabotaged Nathaniel's-"  
"NO! STUDENTS!" Shrieked the cranky receptionist, like a demonic banshee. This caused the two to flee and try another approach to get into the building.

Back with Queen Bee, she was sitting on top of a chimney and having a quiet moment.  
"What am I gonna do now?" The heroine thought to herself, sighing deeply. "No one's gonna want me after this whole incident. It's like I'm back to square one and I've already been down that road once and I am NOT doing it again! I have to clear my name somehow… But how? It's not like they'll listen to me given my history."

Suddenly, a loud clatter of metal and glass crashing down could be heard nearby. Wasting no time, Queen Bee quickly moved into action!

"Hold it steady now!" Called Marc as he tried to push open a window, whilst standing on a stacked up pile of rickety looking crates. Sabrina was at the bottom of the pile, trying her damndest to keep it from tumbling down.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" She called back, holding onto the crate with all her might, "I'm not doing this for a training exercise!"

"What do you think YOU'RE doing?" Came a stern voice from behind them. There stood Queen Bee before them, hands on her hips.

The two stared at her with a deer in headlights look. They'd stepped in it now.

"Oh um…" Marc stuttered, "Hi Queen BeEEEEE!"

He'd suddenly lost his balance and was falling quickly to the ground! In precious seconds, Queen Bee dashed over and caught him bridal style.

"T-Thanks… That was a close call."  
"You can say that again…" The black and yellow hero said, putting Marc back on his feet. She then turned to Sabrina, "I'd quite like an explanation for what you two were doing, trying to get into a building via a window and a shoddily built crate ladder."  
"Well… Long story you see…" Marc began, chuckling nervously.  
"We're trying to solve a crime." Sabrina told her, "And trying to prove someone innocent."  
"Who would that be?" Queen Bee inquired. Surely if there was a crime happening, wouldn't the police be on it?

"Chloe Bourgeois." The ginger haired girl answered.

Queen Bee kept her composure best she could. "I'd… Like to help if I can."

Sabrina and Marc looked at each other. Them? Getting help from a superhero? Now that doesn't happen often!

The reception lady looked up again to see Sabrina and Marc. Her eyebrows went down and her lips formed a scowl.  
"What did I tell you already?!" She shouted, "I said no stu-"  
"They're with me." Came Queen Bee's voice as she stepped forward. "I'm needed elsewhere and these two fine young people have stepped up to investigate something for me."

The receptionist's lip quivered. She was in the presence of one of Paris's finest heroes! You just don't snub someone like that!

"Okay okay…" The once snappy woman nodded, her anger now subsided, "They can go on ahead. Just… do one favour for me please?"

Queen Bee was then handed a small sparkly pink notebook.  
"Can I have your autograph? My niece is a big fan of yours and it would be a nice present to give her!"

The heroine took the book and signed her name.

"There. Now, can my accomplices head into the back?"

The receptionist smiled and let Sabrina and Marc on through.

"We'll report back in soon QB!" Sabrina called to their heroic ally.

"Gotcha. Now, I'd best get on my way."

Queen Bee then took off running, before leaping up to the rooftops. Once the receptionist was out of earshot, Marc whispered to Sabrina.

"I'm just glad that Queen Bee helped us out." He said softly, "Even though I'm sad we're not really her accomplices."

"I second that." Agreed Sabrina, before she surveyed the back room, which was filled to the brim with stored paintings and other artwork. "Looks like we've got a lot of ground to cover."

Marc just smirked.

"Well, let's get to work, chief."

Meanwhile, Queen Bee had de-transformed back into Chloe, so Pollen could get a rest and a snack.  
"Why'd you think Sabrina and Marc are helping to clear my name?" She questioned her Kwami, as the little magical creature munched on a fine rich biscuit.

"Well, anything's possible my queen." Pollen answered through a mouth full of crumbs.

"I know that," Chloe stated,"But considering what I supposedly did to Nathaniel's painting and all the terrible stuff I did to them when I was younger, I'm surprised they weren't at my door with rotten fruit to pelt me with."

Pollen flew up and nuzzled her partner's cheek.  
"Come now. Don't think so negative of yourself. You know you didn't destroy that painting. Justice will come through. You watch and see."

Chloe smiled and petted her Kwami gently on the head. A short while later, Pollen had finished her snack and was ready to power up Chloe!

"Pollen! Buzz on!"

Soon, Queen Bee was running on the rooftops once more. But on her way, her blue eyes widened as she caught sight of a familiar person down below on the streets. It was Nathaniel! And he was with Lila of all people! Were they on a date or something? Had Nathaniel finally got rid of her and replaced her with Lila?!  
Actually, it was quite the opposite down below.

"Lila, please…" Nathaniel begged, "I understand you want to help me out after last night, but-"

"No buts Nath." Lila injected, placing her finger on his lips. "Chloe wanted to get rid of you. I could tell from the moment I set eyes on her. That stunt was a way to humiliate you and get out of the relationship. It's like something she would have done back when we knew her in school. People can change quickly, believe me I know."

The poor artist was very conflicted. On the one hand, he did believe that Chloe didn't do it. It wasn't like the Chloe he knew and loved. But on the other hand, Lila did have a few good points about all this. He then felt Lila take her hand in his, that dreamy look in her green eyes that he'd seen before gazing at him.

"I say forget her. Maybe it's time you find a new girl to love."

"Yeah... I guess." He vacillated before they set off again. His eyes then caught sight of Queen Bee on top of a building and waved up to her.

She was about to wave back, but Lila quickly dragged Nathaniel away upon seeing her. A few tears dripped down from Queen Bee's mask before she leapt onto another nearby roof.

Back with the two wannabe detectives who had been digging through stuff and sniffing about every end of the room for almost an hour by this point were completely exhausted.

"Face it Sabrina…" Marc wearily moaned, plopping down onto a nearby crate, "Whoever did this really covered their tracks well."

"Damn it! I was sure we'd have something!" Came Sabrina's response as she banged her fist against the wall.

After a moment of moping, they both looked up at each other as they came to a sudden realization.

"Cameras!" The duo shouted in unison.

They rushed towards the security room. Sabrina then turned to Marc, a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, won't the security guard be mad if we burst into the room?"

Marc just chuckled mischievously.

"Let me take care of him, chief."

The guard sat slumped in his chair, bored stupid from watching cameras all day. It was a welcome change of pace when Marc burst in, yelling about an incident in the halls. He sprang up from his chair and ran out, following Marc to where this supposed incident was taking place.

While the guard was led on a wild goose chase, Sabrina snuck into the room and began flicking through the monitors, trying to see anyone shady enter. After a minute or two of winding through footage, she caught sight of Nathaniel's painting being moved by someone. It came as a shock to who it was!

"Lila?!" Sabrina exclaimed upon seeing the footage.  
Marc then came back, panting hard. The guard wasn't too happy about being duped.

"Huff huff… So... " He asked between breaths, "What did you find?"

She showed him the image of Lila on the monitor. He too was pretty gobsmacked by this surprise revelation.

"Lila?! But… How'd she get in the back?! Only students and staff can access that area!"

Sabrina remembered how Lila was back in their high school days.

"From what I recall, she's got quite the silver tongue. Most likely sweet talked her way in here. But the real question is what was she doing with Nath's painting? And something tells me it wasn't for an early sneak peek."

"I didn't see any stains on her." Marc stated, "If she was the culprit with spray paint, there would be residue on her somewhere."

Sabrina recorded the monitor footage on her phone. She'd need it for evidence.

"Let's see what else we can find elsewhere." She said, "Perhaps from the boutique she got her dress made? She told me where she had it done last night."

The two quickly made haste out of the room as they could hear the guard stamping up the hall.

Back with Queen Bee, who was now transformed back to Chloe, was heading down to face Nathaniel and Lila. Her mind was racing as fast as her heartbeat.

"What will I say, what can I tell him?" She thought to herself as she flew down the flights of stairs.

"Will he believe me? Will he want to break up with me? What will I do if that happens?"

The questions kept rolling in her mind as she came out onto the street and towards Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel… I will make this right."

Lila was taking the young artist down the banks of the Seine. Her arm linked around his. He did feel a tad uncomfortable, but didn't want to upset Lila.

"Mmm… Isn't this nice Nath?" Lila purred sweetly to him.

"I… I guess so." He replied, obviously nervous.

Lila then unlinked herself from him and faced him head on.

"Hey Nathaniel…" The long brown haired lass said, blushing a rogue red.

"W-What's up Lila? Everything alright?" The red head inquired.

"Nathaniel…" Lila began, brushing a bit of hair out of her face, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while."  
She came in closer to him, putting poor Nathaniel a bit on edge.

"Nathaniel… I…"  
"Nathaniel!" A familiar voice shouted over to him. He quickly turned around to see Chloe running up towards him. Lila's blush faded and her mouth formed an angry scowl.

"Oh no you don't!" Lila yelled as she stood in front of him, "You're not going one step further, you artist destroying bitch!"

"Lila please…" Chloe said in a gentle voice, as not to rile her up any more than she already was, "I just want to explain what happened to him. I just want to tel-"

"No way!" Lila snapped back at her, "Don't you think you've caused enough damage for one day?! Or are you trying to make an Akuma or two appear today as well!"

That comment really hit Chloe where it hurt most and Lila picked up on this. She was going to tear Chloe up so much, she'd be forced to surrender and Nathaniel would be here!

"Face it Bourgeois! Even though things have changed, you're still the same vain, petty and selfish brat you always were! Destroying your boyfriend's art! And for what?! Some attention from a crowd that you don't even mingle with?! This boy loved you and all you did was destroy his greatest work! Some thanks that is! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Nathaniel watched this tirade go on, looking distraught. Was this all true? Chloe had destroyed his painting all for attention? Was their relationship all just easy to discard?

"Admit it Chloe!" Lila kept barking at her, "Admit it that you're a horrible person and let Nathaniel keep his indignity!"  
Chloe, who now on the verge of tears, spoke up…

"I… I… I…"

"Hold it! Right! There!" Called another voice from the direction Chloe had come from. It was Sabrina and Marc! Who had finished their investigation at the boutique just a few minutes ago and heard Lila's ranting from nearby.

"We've got some questions for you Lila! First off, explain this little cameo!" Marc commanded the rant happy girl. He then held up his tablet, playing the monitor footage from earlier. Lila's mouth was now agape.

"Eh-what?! That can't be me! It's… It's obviously some kind of fabricated video!" She stuttered. Nathaniel just looked confused, while Chloe had put two and two together.

"So… That's what they were doing." She thought to herself.

"Really?" Sabrina said, raising an eyebrow, "Then, how about these?"  
She then held out a familiar looking pair of black opera gloves. Lila's blood ran cold upon seeing them.

"W-Why do you have those?" The now panicked liar demanded.

"We found them outside the boutique where you got your dress made." Sabrina explained.

"In a trash can of all places." Marc continued. Lila was now like a deer in headlights.

"And…"

Sabrina then pulled one of the gloves inside out. The white silk now stained with red.

"What to know what that is?" Marc asked. Everyone's attention was now on the gloves. "That is red spray paint residue."

Nathaniel stared in disbelief at the stained glove and then at Lila.

"Lila… Did you do this?" He solemnly asked. The look in his eyes hurt and betrayed.

"W-What? No! No no no! Of course not!" The girl fibbed, finally realizing she'd been caught quite literally, red handed.

"I now see exactly what you were doing now Lila." Chloe concluded, now a lot more bold than before.

Lila just scowled at her.

"You sabotaged Nathaniel's painting with spray paint first, hiding the residue with your gloves. Secondly, when you gave me that hug, you took your gloves off and rubbed the residue all over my dress, so that when the painting was revealed, I'd take the fall for it!"

"What's more," Added Sabrina, "I saw all those looks you were giving Nathaniel. I think you were trying to make Nathaniel break up with Chloe, so you could take him for yourself!"

Lila looked all around her. It felt like everyone was closing in! She turned to Nathaniel, giving her best innocent eyes.  
"Nathaniel! It's all some big plot against me! They're all out to get me! They're-"

"Telling the truth." He said sternly.

Chloe then stepped forward towards Lila. It seemed at first like she was coming over to slap the lying snake or something, but instead, Chloe put her hand on Lila's shoulder.

"Listen Lila," Chloe said, "What you said about those things in the past is true about me. I was a vain, petty and selfish brat. But you don't have to live the rest of your life like that."  
She looked up to Nathaniel for a brief moment before looking back at Lila.

"As someone once told me, people change. And now, I think it's time you changed for the better of yourself. What do you say Lila? Ready to change your ways and make up for what happened?"

Lila put out a hand for Chloe. The blonde girl reached and took it, but…

"PSYCH!" Yelled Lila as she yanked Chloe forward towards the edge of the river bank before she quickly fled. Chloe would have gone in head first into the Seine if not for Nathaniel's quick thinking and reflexes.  
"I will get even Bourgerious!" Lila threatened. "I WILL GET-"

She then screamed as she tripped over a loose cobblestone, which was then followed by a loud splash and a lot of enraged screaming.

The now soggy seething liar was soon fished out of the river by two police officers, who were accompanied by Officer Roger. Sabrina had presented her and Marc's findings to her father, so now Lila was in deep trouble and Chloe was excused, as well as given an apology.

"Take her to dry off at the station." Officer Roger ordered his fellow officers before turning to the two young detectives.  
"Excellent job you two! I'm very pleased with you finding the real culprit behind the art show sabotage."

Sabrina and Marc smiled.

"Not bad for our first mission, huh chief?" Marc jested, giving her a friendly nudge.

"Not bad indeed, deputy! Not bad indeed!" Sabrina chortled back.

Over with Chloe and Nathaniel, the two gazed at each other for a moment or two.

"Do… Do you still love me?" Chloe questioned him.

"Why do you ask me that?" Nathaniel asked her, a little confused.

"Even after I've been proven innocent of the painting incident… All the things that Lila said about me were true and I do understand if you want to find someone-MMPH!

Her question was answered by Nathaniel pulling her close and kissing her. They held each other close and Chloe looked down to see Pollen peeking out of her purse and smiling. Justice had come through, just like the Kwami said it would.

The next morning, Chloe was in her bedroom at her vanity mirror, brushing her head of long golden hair, when she heard a tap on the door.

"There is a guest to see you Madam." Butler Jean informed his young mistress.  
"At this time of morning? I wasn't expecting anyone..." She said, setting down her brush and making her way over to the doorway to see who it could possibly be.

"Special delivery!" Sang Nathaniel as he held up a small brown paper bag.

"Nathaniel?" Chloe said, rather surprised by her boyfriend's unannounced visit. "What brings you here this early?"

"Well… I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." He informed her as the two sat down on the large white couch, "That and the fact I can't get you on your phone for some reason…"

"Huh, that's odd…" Chloe pondered.

"I'll get my phone looked at later. Right now, I've got something I wanna ask."

"Shoot redhead." Chloe giggled.

It was then she noticed his art case with a retractable easel and a canvas set down on the floor.

"Since you know that Lila destroyed my painting, I need to paint a new one or else I won't pass. Thankfully, the college has given me a few days to do so."

Chloe was a bit confused.

"And you're here for that because?"

"What? Every artist has a muse, so I came to mine."

Chloe's cheeks flared up bright red.

"But first, I think we should eat first." Nathaniel suggested, handing the brown paper bag to her. A seductive smirk then crept onto Chloe's lips. She pushed Nathaniel down on the couch so he was lying down, their faces close to each other.

"Breakfast may be tasty, but I'd prefer to taste the sweet flavour of your lips, my love." Chloe purred, her eyelids flickering to entice him.

Nathaniel just smirked back. "As you wish my muse."

The lovers then locked lips and enjoyed each other's company. It was certain that their love for one another was never in question and that's no lie.


	7. Halloween Special

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters. Nor do I own the artwork for the story cover. **

**All rights go to respective owners.**

**I hope you enjoy this little (slightly late) spooktacular extra treat!  
**

**Chloe X Nathaniel Halloween One Shot Special**

It was the 31st of October in Paris and you know what that brings. Halloween fever had fully spread across the city! There wasn't a doorstep or window with some kind of Halloween decoration for the spooktacular evening that lay ahead. Indeed, tonight was going to be filled with tricks and treats galore! But not in the way you might expect...

Chloe Bourgeois was up in her fancy bedroom, getting ready for the huge Halloween party the school was having. Of course, she'd ordered quite the fancy costume so that she'd be the belle of the ball. Fitting seeing how it was an undead princess costume.

"How do I look so far Pollen?" The 15 year old asked her Kwami as she applied the finishing touches to her make up, making her look 'drop dead gorgeous'.

"You look..." Pollen began, a little unsettled by the new gorey look of her partner, "Wonderful my queen." She finished, trying not to sound weirded out.

"Great! I'll have everyone probably commenting on how fantastic I'll look in my outfit, as well as saying how amazing my knight in shining armour looks!"  
Chloe spun around the room in her dress happily, fantasizing about being the frightening fairest of them all and dancing the evening away with Nathaniel.

"Miss Bourgeois," Came a French accented voice from the doorway, "Mr. Kurtzberg is here to see you now." Butler Jean informed his young mistress.

"Send him up right away!" She ordered. A few moments later, a ding from the elevator could be heard and like an angel dancing on clouds, Chloe hopped over to the doors to greet her boyfriend.

Her smile faded quickly when she laid eyes upon him once the elevator doors opened.

"H-Hey Chloe…" The redhead artist nervously giggled, offering her a small candy bar. The blonde just looked unamused and folded her arms.

"Where's your costume?!" Chloe growled, "I thought we agreed you'd come as an undead knight to accompany me to the Halloween party at the school!"

Nathaniel did have a costume on. But not the one Chloe wanted. He was currently dressed in a Spider-Man full body suit, which he had saved over from Comic Con earlier in the year.

"I was supposed to be the perfect princess with my knight in shining armour! But nooooo! Instead I get stuck with Webhead here!"

"I'm sorry babe... " Nathaniel explained, "But the costume didn't deliver in time. You know how it is with delivery services."

The now upset girl started walking about the hall, waving her arms about. "Ugh! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

After a minute or two of pacing and flapping, she exhaled deeply and turned to face him.

"Well, at least you came in some kind of costume." Chloe begrudgingly admitted, "So… There's that."

Nathaniel just rolled his eyes at her comment, but didn't let it get in the way of their evening. He offered out his hand.

"Shall we, my lady?"

"Oh yes! Of course! Let me just grab a few things!"

Chloe raced back to her room, grabbing her compact mirror, phone and of course, her purse, so that Pollen could tag along. That delicious Halloween candy wasn't going to eat itself!

At the school, the party was in full swing! The music was bumping with Nino the Mixer Mummy at the turntable, the putrid (only in name) punch was flowing and everyone was admiring the various creatures and character costumes that came walking through the door. But one boy was seemingly… out of place. He had no costume to wear and he stood out like a sore thumb. The only Halloween related thing he had was a Jack O Lantern treat bucket in his hands. He tried his best to be unnoticed before it wasn't long til…

"Hey! Eggy Greggy!" Called a guy wearing a torn up costume with a hockey mask on his face to the non costumed boy.

"It's just Gregory, Matthias." He meekly replied. Matthias just shrugged and he and his gaggle of friends who were also dressed up, came over and surrounded the boy.

"Oh come on Greggy!" The big bully said, pulling Gregory beside him, "It's only a friendly nickname!"

Gregory looked uncomfortable, but didn't want to show it. He was constantly picked on by Matthias and his little gang, but he saw it as the only way to get friends and now he'd given them more ammo to use against him by not coming to the party in any costume.

"By the by Greggy," Matthias continued, "We've noticed that you're a little… how shall I say this? Underdressed. That's it."

"I didn't have one…" Greg informed him, "And I can't afford one anyway."

Matthias's little gang chuckled amongst themselves.

"Tell you what Eggy Greggy, we can get you a costume." Matthias told his little buddy, secretly planning something in his head for the meek Gregory. Suspecting nothing of malice, Gregory agreed to come with them for his supposed costume.

Chloe and Nathaniel soon arrived. Chloe was still a bit miffed about Nathaniel not matching her at this party, but she'd already said her peace about it and didn't want to spoil the night for him.

"Woah. Mr Damocles sure went all out on the decor." Nathaniel remarked upon seeing the main area.

"Well, you know him… He always likes to show off when he can." Chloe added.

Nathaniel chuckled.  
"Reminds me of someone…"

Chloe just pouted that classic Chloe pout he loved to see.

"Tch. Whatever Spidey. I'm off to get some punch and candy."

"Save me a drink, will you?" Nath called to her as his girlfriend walked off towards the treat table.

There was no reply. Maybe he'd poked the bear a bit too much.

As Chloe poured herself some punch from the bowl, a few of her friends came up to her.

"Hey Chloe!" Marinette said cheerily. She was dressed up as a cute little witch.

"Loving the costume girl!" Added Alya, now looking like a werewolf.

"Yeah!" Finished Adrien, now in the attire of Count Dracula, "It really suits you!"

Chloe did a little twirl for them, showing off the fancy dress she was wearing.  
"Thank you guys!" The undead princess giggled, "You don't look half bad yourselves!"

"You can thank Marinette for the costume design." Alya said, making Marinette blush a bit.

Chloe just nodded. She always knew Marinette had a flair for making all kinds of great outfits, but never truly admitted it to her face until recently.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Alya asked after realizing that the redhead wasn't with her.

"Yeah... " Adrien added, "Didn't you say over text that you'd come as a matching pair? A princess and a knight?"

Chloe then gave a heavy sigh.

"Well, things changed." She huffed, gesturing her head over where Nathaniel was talking to Max, Juleka and Luka.

"Oh… That explains it. He wanted to spin his own web." Alya joshed.

"No no… Stupid costume didn't arrive on time." Chloe explained.

It was obvious to them that Chloe had a whole plan in mind for them, but it had gone south.

"At least he came in some form of costume." Adrien pointed out, trying to show some good in it.  
"I know. I already said that I'm good with it," Chloe acknowledged, "I'm just a bit disappointed OK?"

Alya decided to break the tension by lifting a drink of punch and raising it.  
"Enough about costumes! Let's enjoy this spooky night of nights!"

Back with Gregory, who was now standing waiting for his 'costume', was unaware of what Mattias and his little gang were actually playing at.

"Heh heh heh… This is gonna be PERFECT!" Mattias chuckled giddily as his cronies set up his little scheme. You see, he had no intention of giving the poor boy a costume. Instead, he was going to dump a bucket full of glow in the dark slime right onto Gregory, right in front of the school to embraases him for his own and his little buddies' twisted amusement. Of course, his cover in case things went south was that it was just a prank.  
"All's in place." One of his cronies informed him. It was time to strike.

"Excellent!" Mattias cackled in anticipation to get the plan going, "Now, let's give the twerp his 'costume!' A slime monster!"

Gregory stood there, unknowing of the cruel fate that was awaiting this night. Matthias came up to him.

"Got it all ready for you!" The big faker told the small unaware victim.

"Where is it?" Gregory asked as he saw no costume in Mattias' hands.

"It's coming… One of my boys is getting it. Just… Stand over there for a sec if you don't mind.

Gregory was directed to a certain spot under the walkway at the back wall. Right where everyone could see him and the bucket was directly above, but he was so intent on getting a costume that he didn't suspect any foul play.

Nathaniel looked over from his conversation briefly to see Gregory standing in his spot.

"Hey… Isn't that Gregory from Mr. Allard's class?" He asked his friends.

"That is correct." Markov, Max's robot companion confirmed.

"Maybe we should ask him to join us?" Max suggested. On the other side of the inner field, Alya was asking the same thing.

"He does look a bit on the lonely side." Alya said to her friends, after seeing him.

"Maybe we should ask him to come on over and crush a cup of punch with us." Adrien suggested.

Adrien was about to go over, when Marinette heard a small clatter from above.

"Adrien!" She said, pulling her boyfriend back.

"What was that for Marin-"

She pointed up quickly. There was Mattias, holding a rope which he yanked hard, making the bucket tip. It felt like everything was in slow motion as the bucket dumped its slimy contents all over Gregory. The poor boy was in complete shock and his clothes now stained a glowing green colour. His eyes saw everyone now staring at him and his ears picked up laughter. It looked like to him everyone was laughing at him, but in actuality it was Mattias and his little gang laughing their heads off. Chloe and the others were about to head over and help Gregory, but he ran off before they could reach him.

At the same time in a disclosed location, the shutters of a giant circular window opened and a swarm of white butterflies flew around the room. The light of the moon bathing the mysterious Hawkmoth in lunar light as he felt a surge of negative emotion in the night.

"Ah… The feeling of humiliation on this spooky night. The perfect Halloween treat for my Akuma!"

One of the white butterflies landed in his palm and he proceeded to fill it with evil energy. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize him!"

The now black butterfly flew out of the middle of the giant window and out into the moonlight night. It flew down towards the school to find Gregory.

The poor boy was currently hiding near his locker, shaking like a leaf. The Akuma quickly found him and merged into his trick or treat bucket. He looked up, the Hawkmoth face mask over his face.

"Treat Trickster, I am Hawkmoth!" The villain announced, "The students of the school have pulled a cruel Halloween trick on you just because you're not wearing a costume, so I will give you the power to show them what a real Halloween trick is! In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!"

With a devilish smile on his lips, Gregory gave in to the Akuma and was transformed…

Back out in the main hall, Chloe and Nathaniel were talking about what had just happened.

"What was that all about?" Nathaniel asked her girlfriend, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Chloe just shrugged.

"Beats me. Although… I did hear laughter afterwards. Sounded like Mattias and his friends."

"That name rings a bell. How'd you know him?"

"I…" Chloe began, before letting out a heavy sigh, "I used to date him."

Nathaniel chuckled.

"Lemme guess… Didn't last long?"

"No. And thank goodness I didn't stay with him. He was just a rude and crude guy. I have no idea why I decided to date him to begin with."

Before Nathaniel could answer, a green eerie mist began to fill the room and in a flash of light, there was someone standing in the middle of the space was a guy wearing a purple outfit with a matching top hat decorated with a skull and crossbones, along with a flowing cape. His face was bright green like he was wearing glow in the dark face paint and in his hands, a glowing pumpkin trick or treat bucket, filled to the brim with candy.

"Greetings everyone…" The mysterious stranger said in a creepy, ominous voice.

"Who's that?" Wondered Alya as everyone gawked at this new creepy arrival.

"I am the Treat Trickster and I'm here to show you how a real trick is played."

Everyone was just muttering to themselves about what he meant. But it soon became clear. His bucket began to glow bright green and he picked up some candy from it.

"Have some CANDY!" Treat Trickster yelled as he threw some candy at a few of the party goers.

One piece struck Alya. She was sent to the floor with a yelp!

"Alya!" Marinette cried, coming over to help her friend. But to her horror, she saw Alya change from wearing a werewolf costume into a real one! The candy could turn people wearing costumes into monsters!

Treat Trickster cackled wickedly as he struck more people with his transformation candy and watched others flee in screaming terror. He then put his sights on Chloe.

"Have some candy pretty princess!" He shouted, throwing a piece of candy at her.

Chloe was braced for impact, but saw Nathaniel push her aside and take the shot! He crashed into some nearby tables, sending food and drink flying before stopping and lying in a heap.

"NATHANIEL!" Chloe shrieked. She was about to go over and help him until her hand was grabbed by Adrien, "We just can't leave him!" She begged him.

"We can't help him now! Just run!" Adrien told her sternly, fleeing alongside Marinette and other students.

"Excellent Treat Trickster!" Hawkmoth congratulated his newest villain, "Now it will only be a matter of time before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up!

The akumatized villain called his monster trope to move out and find the heroes in the streets of Paris. Meanwhile, Marinette, Adrien and Chloe had managed to split up as it was time to transform and save the city from a monstrous villain!

"Tikki, spots on!"  
"Plagg, claws out!"

"Pollen, bug on!"

Back at the school, Nathaniel awoke, rubbing his head.

"Ugh… I must have hit my head pretty hard on the table…" The redhead muttered to himself. He then realized he had his mask on. He tried to take it off but couldn't! It was like the mask was part of him.

"Okay… This is not good. There's a new villain on the loose, he's turned some of my friends into monsters, probably kidnapped my girlfriend and to top it off, I've got a Spider-Man mask stuck to my face! Can this get any worse?!"

As he swung his arm around, a 'THWIP' sound came from his hand, as well as a stream of webbing. His mask's eyes widened in amazement.

"Well… It can get better! I've got superpowers now! Hang on Chloe! I'm-"

As he tried to swing into action, he just landed with a crash.

"Ow… Coming. This is gonna take some practice."

Back with the heroes of Paris, the trio were running through the streets of Paris, following the trail of destruction his army of monsters had left in their wake.

"At least it will be easy to find him." Cat Noir said.

"Yeah. Defeating him is another story." Queen Bee corrected.

"But first, we need to know where the Akuma is." Ladybug informed her two colleagues.

The trail soon ended near the Arc de Triomphe. Treat Trickster was comfortably sitting on the back of the werewolf that was once Alya.

"So, you've finally arrived. Took you long enough." The villain sassed, swinging his bucket in his hand.

"Your night of trick or treating madness ends here!" Ladybug declared.

"Surrender the Akuma or else you're going down hard!" Queen Bee added.

"Yeah!" Said Cat Noir," Besides, I was supposed to be trick or treating tonight and I was SO looking forward to some candy surprises!"

A wicked smile came onto Treat Trickster's lips as he put his hand into his bucket. The two heroines gave the cat hero a glare.

"You just HAD to tip him off, didn't you?!" Queen Bee yelled at him.

"What? This cat has a sweet tooth!" Came the witty reply.

Ladybug pushed him down, making him avoid the pieces of cursed candy that was chucked at him.

"So, what's the plan m'lady?"

"First, you get up and then, we attack!"

The three heroes tried their best to get close, but the monsters made it extremely difficult. Avoiding the bites of vampires, the swipes from zombies and Treat Trickster's snarling werewolf pet who was once Alya.

"We're outmatched and outnumbered!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Cat Noir!"

The villain cackled, taking great relish in watching the heroes struggle to stop him.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh this is too much fun!"

Hawkmoth then came in.

"Remember our deal, Treat Trickster! Get their Miraculouses!"

"Yeah yeah… I will." He replied, not really bothered.

"HEY! Watch the tail!" Cat Noir ranted as he was held upside down by the tail by a swamp creature.

Still cackling away at the heroes misfortune, Treat Trickster had no idea that someone was watching the whole thing unfold from a nearby rooftop.

"Well, any bright ideas, fearless leader?" Queen Bee called frantically to Ladybug, while trying not to be crushed in a giant plant creature gaping maw, "Cus now would be good!"

"You want these fun and games to stop? Then hand over your miraculouses!"

"Not… Gonna... Happen! Geez! Get a breath mint you oversized weed!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to torture you more with my monsters until you yeld! HAHAHAHA-"

His cackling was finally silenced by a sticky web covering his mouth, although muffled angry yelling could still be heard.

"That's better. You were really overdoing it with the whole villainous laughter." Came a voice from nearby. Suddenly, a flash of red and blue could be seen as the mysterious new player leapt onto the scene, landing on the roof of a bus.  
"SPIDER-MAN?!" The three heroes said in unison upon seeing the legendary hero.  
"Hey everyone." Spider-Man replied nonchalantly.

"Well, this is an… interesting development." Pondered Hawkmoth upon seeing the latest addition to the battle, "Treat Trickster! Make sure to squash the spider as well as bring me the Miraculouses!"

Finally having ripped off the web over his mouth, the very angry villain ordered some of his monsters to attack the newcomer who'd shut him up. But Spidey was one step ahead. Swinging into action, he knocked the giant plant creature over, which in turn allowed Queen Bee to finally get free from almost being a snack.

"Much appreciated Webhead!" The yellow and black heroine thanked him, before punching a zombie in the face.

"No problem QB. Big fan by the way." Spider-Man admitted to her whilst webbing up some skeletons.

"I'm flattered. I know someone called Nathaniel who is quite the fan of yours. He's obsessed with you and your adventures."

"Yeah… I know the kid. Met him while tracing these monsters. Turns out he's a big fan of yours too."  
Queen Bee's cheeks burned with a slight blush upon hearing that.  
"Is… Is he safe?" She asked him, very concerned about the boy.

"Don't sweat it your majesty! He's gotten somewhere safe! Although, he did ask about a Chloe Bourgeois. You know her?"  
"Um… Yes!" Queen Bee answered quickly, "She's somewhere safe too!"

"That's great to hear. These monsters just-YAH! Keep coming!" The web slinger said in relief before decking a hairy werecat in the face.

"Ladybug!" Queen Bee called to her leader, "If we can immobile him with my Venom attack, we can focus on the Akuma better! And I think it's in his trick or treat bucket! It's where his candy gets its power!"

Ladybug nodded, just having freed Cat Noir from his upside down treatment.

"OK! Let's do it!"

"This doesn't involve symbiotes does it?" Spider - Man asked, "Because the only Venom I know, usually tries to kill me."

Queen Bee just rolled her eyes and activated her attack, her top throbbing with immobilizing venom. Spidey and Ladybug used their yo - yo and web slinging to keep the horde of monsters and creatures away. Even with Cat Noir providing a bit more support, it was still a challenge to keep them all back.

Lunging towards Treat Trickster, the miraculous hero tried to strike him! But little did she know that the villain had one last surprise in store. He put his hand back into his bucket and took out a piece of candy. Thinking quickly, Queen Bee took evasive action to avoid getting struck by the sticky projectile. But instead of throwing it, he wolfed it down. His body suddenly glowed with green energy and to everyone's shock and awe, when Queen Bee came close enough to sting him with a venom attack, he simply caught it and threw her top away, leaving Queen Bee defenseless!

"YES Treat Trickster!" Hawkmoth yelled in triumph, "Now! Grab her Miraculous! Her hair comb!"

The villain reached out to grab it from her head, when his hand was suddenly webbed by Spider-Man.

"You know," He said to the villain, "It's ungentlemanly to take a woman's fashion items."

Treat Trickster growled and turned his attention to Spidey.

"I'll squash you first, you fly eating pest! GET HIM!"

His werewolf pet heard her masters command and rushed towards the red and blue hero.

"That's Alya Cesaire! Don't hurt her!" Ladybug called to Spider-Man.

"How'd you know it's her?"  
"...Erm… The glasses!"

Spidey just took the spotted heroines' word for it and webbed the snarling werewolf girls clawed hands to keep her from tearing him to ribbons.

Treat Trickster then saw an opportunity. Sticking his hand into the bucket and taking about a piece of candy, he chucked it at the werewolf. As it struck the creature, and with a howl it transformed back into Alya, now tired out and confused.

"Wha-What happened? What happened to my costume?! It's all torn up!"

Before she could say anything else, Alya was swooped by two witches on broomsticks! Treat Trickster laughed as he gulped another piece of candy down, sprouting bat wings.

"If you want to see your little friend make it through the night, come to the first deck of the Eiffel Tower and surrender your Miraculouses!

And with that, he and the witches flew off towards the tower, with Alya as his hostage.

"Well… This keeps getting better and better…" Cat Noir sighed as he watched the villain fly off.  
Beeping was then heard.

"Queen Bee! Your Miraculous is about to run out! You'll transform back any moment!" Ladybug told her colleague.  
"Right! I'll catch up with you later!" Queen Bee said as she ran off out of sight. As she hid behind a van, she transformed back into Chloe. Pollen fluttered down into her partners hands, now completely exhausted.

"Take it easy Pollen." Chloe said, tucking the Kwami gently into her purse, "Right now, I need to get the Eiffel Tower and stat!"

And so, she took off! But not very fast… It wasn't easy running a full dress. As Chloe made her way towards the iconic Parisian structure, the other heroes had already arrived. Alya was dangling by a spider web over the edge, with Treat Trickster ready and waiting.

"So, ready to surrender?" The villain asked, grinning wickedly like a Cheshire Cat.

"Not just yet." Ladybug said,"No deal just yet. We want to make sure Miss Cesaire is released safe and sound."

Alya was quietly fangirling to herself. Ladybug knows her name! Hawkmoth was doing something similar, albeit more evil.  
"Yes! The Miraculouses are as good as mine! They'll have no choice but to surrender!" The arch villain cheered with fiendish delight!

As the heroes and villain faced each other down, Chloe (who had hitched a ride on the elevator, with her dress now in ruin) was hiding from view and made her presence known to help out her heroes.

"HEY! CANDY MAN!" She called to Treat Trickster, purposely insulting him, "Is that a costume, or are you just ugly?!"

The villain seethed in anger and quickly chucked a candy towards Chloe. It missed, but in her attempt to dodge it, Chloe fell backwards over the railings! She quickly plummeted towards certain doom, screaming all the way!  
"Gotcha!"

Chloe then found herself in the arms of Spider-Man, who'd swung in and caught her! She held tightly to him as the web slinging hero touched down and let Chloe off.

"Ma'am… Next time you want to go down, I suggest you take the elevator, not by falling over the railings."

T-Thanks…" She said, still a bit shaken up.

"You're welcome. Now, get somewhere safe. I've got a score to settle with this mad trick or treater…"

As Spider-Man swung away, Pollen popped out of Chloe's purse, now ready to get back in the fray.

"And it's also time for Queen Bee to make her comeback!"

By this time, Ladybug had managed to summon her Lucky Charm while the villain was distracted.

"A can of silly string?" She remarked as the item fell into her hands.

"It is Halloween m'lady!" Cat Noir said, "But I prefer real string myself."

At that moment, Spider - Man swung back into action.

"Alright Spooky!" The wall crawler said to the villain, poised ready for action, "Release the girl now, or I'm gonna have to confiscate all that candy!"  
The villain growled in fury at him.

"You're really getting under my skin bug boy!" Treat Trickster raged, his hands now shaking.

"And you're not the first person to tell me that. You don't own a newspaper called the Daily Bugle, do you?" Spider-Man quipped back.

The furious villain had just about had it with this menace. He put both hands into his bucket before screaming at the top of his lungs…  
"Have… Some… CANDY!"  
Candy projectiles flew around everywhere. Spidey dodged them with relative ease.

"You got good aim kid! But you can't catch the friendly neighborhood Spider-AH!"

One piece had found its mark. The dead centre of the hero's chest. He fell to the ground, his mask now fluttering down beside him.

"Nathaniel?!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said in unison upon seeing who was under the mask. Queen Bee was even more shocked. It was her boyfriend all along. A deep blush came onto her face upon realizing. Good thing she was hidden from view so she could get the drop on the villain.

"So, turns out the Spectacular Spider-Man isn't so spectacular after all!" Treat Trickster laughed mockingly.

"You're not so spectacular yourself." Said Queen Bee, now coming into view and diving in, landing beside Nathaniel.

"Queen Bee…" Nathaniel muttered weakly.  
"Rest easy Nathaniel. I got you covered."

The red head smiled. His idol was coming to his aid. It was like a dream he didn't want to wake from.

"Excellent! Another hero to surrender their Miraculous!" Treat Trickster cackled upon seeing the buzzing heroine enter the fray.

"Ain't happening, you Halloween hack!"

"Ha! I already took out your little web spinning pest!" He continued to gloat, "So if you know what's best for you and your little friend hanging by a thread, you'll hand them over!"  
"Forget me Ladybug! Don't let your Miraculous fall into the wrong hands!" Pleaded Alya to her idol.

The trio of heroes were stuck in a bind. They couldn't just let Alya fall.

"Alright… You win.. We'll hand them over." Ladybug said in defeat.

Nathaniel and Alya watched in shock as their heroes stepped forward to give their Miraculouses to the Halloween horror.

"YES! I HAVE FINALLY WON!" Hawkmoth laughed maniacally. The echoes of his laughter reverberating through his lair.

As Nathaniel watched on, he noticed that Ladybug still had the can of silly string, now attached onto her hip. He couldn't spin webs anymore, but he could still spin something! Quickly scrambling up, the former webhead dashed over and snatched the can from Ladybug!

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Nathaniel yelled, spraying the silly string right in Treat Trickster's face!

"GAH! I CAN'T SEE!" The villain screamed, now enraged and blinded. It was the opening that the heroes needed!

"Now Cat Noir!" Ladybug commanded.

"CATACLYSM! Cried Cat Noir, before grabbing the candy bucket and destroying it! The Akuma flew out and quick as a flash, Ladybug captured and purified the butterfly, sending it off into the night. She then took the silly string can from Nathaniel, threw it into the air and got Alya done from the sticky web, repaired all the damage done by the villain, who had changed back into Gregory.

"NO!" Seethed Hawkmoth as victory had slipped from him once more. "This Halloween treat quickly turned sour! But mark my words Ladybug!" He threatened as his giant window shutters closed down, "Some day, you and your posse will encounter a trick that not even YOU can come back from!"

"Pound it!" The heroic trio said triumphantly, doing their victory fist bump.

Nathaniel was about to walk off with Alya towards the elevator when...

"Come on." Queen Bee called to him, gesturing to come join in, "You're in this too."  
Without a moment of hesitation and a big smile on his face, Nathaniel did so.

"Pound it!" They all said, doing the fist bump again.

"I gotta say Nathaniel, I'm very impressed!" Cat Noir complimented him.

"That very quick thinking!" Added Ladybug.  
"You acted like a true hero out there, powers or no powers." Finished Queen Bee, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, making his face glow as bright red as his hair.

Soon, everyone was heading back to the school to continue the Halloween festivities Akuma free. Chloe and Nathaniel were finally reunited at last.

"There you are Nathaniel!" She cried, running and embracing him.  
"It's alright Chloe. I'm OK." He comforted.

"I thought you were turned into a monster!"  
"I… was." He fibbed, trying to hide what actually happened.

"Oh?" She slyly said to him, giving him a mischievous and flirty smile, "Then who was that dashing web slinging hero that saved me from falling off the Eiffel Tower?"

"Wait… You knew it was me?"

"Of course. I… didn't exactly go down in the elevator after you saved me. I watched the whole battle unfold. Even that part with Queen Bee kissing you."

Nathaniel's heart froze.

"Uh… I didn't like it at all!" He stuttered, afraid his girlfriend might get jealous. Chloe just laughed.  
"It's OK babe! I knew it was only to say thank you!"

The red head breathed a sigh of relief.

"That…" She continued, "And that the fact I could tell your corny quips from a mile off."

"O-Oh… Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah. But I don't care. You're still a superhero in my eyes!"

They were about to share a kiss when they were rudely interrupted by a courier on a scooter, and shoved a box into Nathaniel's arms. It was his undead knight costume! The courier apologized and rambled on about overtime Halloween deliveries before speeding off again.

A short while later, the party was back on and without a villain or monster to be seen! Although, not everyone was in good spirits. Mattias and his little gang had been found out by Principal Damocles and were now cleaning up the remains of their slime prank with mop buckets.

"And you can see yourselves out when you're done!" The Principal ordered before walking off. Mattias just grumbled dreadfully before getting back to work.

As Chloe, Nathaniel and the others celebrated, Nathaniel caught eye of Gregory, who was still not in costume.

"Hey Gregory." Nathaniel called to the shy boy as he came over. He then held up the knight costume. "I see you didn't have a costume. Here. This should fit since we're about the same size."

Gregory didn't know what to say. He was a bit hesitant at first because of last time, but eventually took it from Nathaniel.

"T-Thanks man." Was all he could say.

"No problem. Now, go get changed and enjoy the party."

As Nathaniel went back over to his friends, they were a little confused by his actions.

"Didn't you want to be dressed up as a knight to match Chloe?" Adrien asked. Nathaniel just smiled and looked at Chloe.

"No no." She answered, "My knight doesn't wear armour. He wears spandex."

The friends laughed and raised their punch cups up. What a night of tricks and treats for everyone!

**(I do apologize for the lateness of this one. I've been a bit tied up with other things and I wanted to do this right, so I had to deliver it a bit off schedule. I still hope it was entertaining! See you in the next story!)**


End file.
